O Amor e o Tempo
by kahak
Summary: Bella e Edward se casaram em 1917 mas devido a gripe espanhola Bella vai morar com a tia.Após um tempo Bella se descobre grávida,mas não consegue contatar Edward,pois foi dado como morto.Acontecimentos a levarão a encontrar com ele muitos anos depois.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

O amor e o tempo

Luciana Andrade

Se vai ficar pra sempre na história, conheço bem a introdução

Se me falar o que sentes na verdade, te ouço com o meu coração

E até onde vai essa linha que é nossa?

Louca pra entender, pego o meu dicionário de você

Quando vamos voar?

Quando sair sem voltar

E quando a hora chegar

Cada minuto, um desejo

Quando vamos voar?

Quando sair sem voltar

E quando a hora chegar

Cada minuto é pra sempre...

Bella pov

Em 15 de fevereiro de 1917 eu Isabella Marie Swan na época com 16 e Edward Anthony Masen também com 16 nos casamos, o nosso casamento havia sido arranjado pelos meus pais Sr. Charlie e Renée Swan, e os pais dele Sr. Edward e Elizabeth Masen, mais isso era o de menos, pois nós nos amávamos, era algo tão puro, tão lindo.  
Mas a nossa felicidade não durou muito tempo, pois logo no ano seguinte mais ou menos no mês de março surgiu a gripe espanhola, que em pouco tempo se transformou em uma pandemia, e matou os meus pais. Temendo pela minha vida Edward pediu para que eu fosse passar uns tempos na casa da minha tia Adélia, irmã mais velha do meu pai, na Suécia, pois ela era a minha única parente viva. Eu gostava muito da sua companhia e ela da minha; já que não podia ter filhos me considerava como sua filha, havia sido casada por mais de quarenta anos com um homem muito rico, que a amava, e depois da morte dele se afastou da grande sociedade para morar em uma casa no campo.  
Eu não queria ir para a Suécia sem Edward, mais seus pais estavam muito doentes, e ele queria ficar para poder cuidar deles, relutei muito para ir, mais o fiz pois o deixaria mais feliz. A viagem foi longa e cansativa, passei mal no meio do caminho, estava com tontura e muito enjoada; quando cheguei já era de tarde e tia Adélia estava me esperando muito feliz por eu estar bem, mas ao mesmo tempo estava muito triste por ter perdido seu único irmão, e a sua grande confidente Renée. Ela percebeu que eu estava meio abatida, eu disse que não era nada, mas ela como era preocupada demais me fez descansar o resto do dia, logo de manhã ela me trouxe uma bandeja de café da manhã na cama, com muita comida, quando olhei aquilo meu estomago começou a revirar, me levantei as pressas para ir ao banheiro vomitar, depois lavei a minha boca e o meu rosto, tia Adélia veio logo atrás para ver se eu estava bem, quando levantei o rosto ela estava sorrindo para mim, se aproximou me deu um abraço e disse ao pé do meu ouvido:

- Parabéns Bella. - ela disse me abraçando bem forte.  
- Parabéns? Como assim, eu acabo de passar mau e a senhora me dá os parabéns - disse ainda meio sem entender nada.  
- Bella querida, você está gravida, ainda não percebeu? - perguntou ela arrumando meus cabelos para traz.  
- Eu grávida? - perguntei me sentido atordoada, ela me olhou com um olhar maternal e deu um doce sorriso.  
- Meu bem, eu sei que a notícia pode ter sido um choque pra você devido a todos os acontecimentos, mais eu tenho certeza absoluta. Você sabe que eu nunca consegui engravidar, por isso sempre que via uma mulher grávida prestava bastante atenção, tanto no brilho dos olhos, como tudo o que mudava nelas. E eu tenho certeza que Edward vai adorar saber que vai ter um filho seu.- ela me abraçou novamente e eu comecei a chorar.

Já estávamos em janeiro de 1919, eu só havia recebido uma única carta de Edward, não sabia se ele havia recebido as minhas cartas em que contava que estava grávida.  
Estava quase com nove meses de gestação quando no dia 20 de janeiro de 1919 meu filho nasceu, era um menino lindo, com o cabelo castanho como o meu e os olhos verdes e como o de pai, resolvi lhe dar o mesmo nome Edward Anthony Masen II.  
Passado alguns meses do seu nascimento resolvi voltar para Chicago para ver Edward, minha tia não queria que eu fosse, mais teimosa como sou tomei todas as precauções e fui com meu filho de volta para o meu lar. A viagem demorou muito por conta da minha ansiedade, minha tia tentava me acalmar, eu não via a hora de vê-lo, de beija-lo.  
Quando chegamos nossa casa estava vazia, parecia que esteve assim por bons meses, então resolvi procurar por nossos amigos, alguns haviam morrido, os outros foram embora, e os que restaram não me ajudaram muito a obter informações sobre o meu marido, só um disse alguma coisa sobre ir ao hospital ver se ele não estava lá.  
Chegando ao tal hospital indicado, fui logo pedir informações, as pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro e passavam direto por mim, até que uma enfermeira veio até mim, perguntou o que eu queria, só que disse que teria que ser rápido, pois tinha muito a fazer; então eu lhe expliquei que estava procurando o meu marido e cheguei até em comentar sobre nosso filho, e tudo, depois de terminar minha história a enfermeira com muito pesar me deu a notícia de que no ano passado em 1918 um homem com o mesmo e a mesma descrição que dele havia morrido. Nesse instante entrei em choque, lágrimas começaram a brotar dos meus olhos e eu desabei ali mesmo, minha tia que havia ficado do lado de fora com Edwardizinho no colo veio ver o porque da minha demora, quando me viu no chão chorando logo entendeu o que havia ocorrido, foi o ano mais difícil da minha vida.  
Depois disso fui morar definitivamente com a minha tia, pois as lembranças que aquele lugar me traziam eram dolorosas demais, e não sei se suportaria, mas só o consegui devido ao meu filho.  
Em 1920 a minha vida já não era mais a mesma, mais o amor pelo meu filho foi essencial para eu sobreviver. Minha tia vivia preocupada comigo e com o meu estado de saúde, poi vira e mexe eu passava mal, e ela ia incomodar o pobre Dr. Germano, que já devia estar mais que acostumado com os constantes pedidos de ajuda da preocupada tia Adélia, era um médico respeitado, diferente dos outros, aparentava ter no máximo uns 35 anos, e era muito bonito, com a pele bem branca, olhos dourados e cabelos bem escuros, não era casado e também não tinha filhos.  
O dia 26 de junho de 1920 foi o ano em que eu nasci para a minha nova vida, já era tarde da noite quando passei mau novamente, prontamente tia Adélia mandou chamar Dr. Germano, então o único empregado de nossa casa foi chamá-lo, já havia se passado uns 15 min., quando de repente um homem loiro bem pálido, com os olhos vermelhos ameaçadores entrou no meu quarto pela janela, de um modo tão sutil, mais assustador, ele foi se aproximando de mim, me segurou com força, e aproximou seus lábios gelados do meu pescoço, nesse instante o senti me mordendo, então soltei um grande grito fazendo com que minha tia viesse ver o que estava acontecendo, quando ela viu ficou apavorada, saiu rapidamente do quarto voltando com uma vassoura nas mãos, ela começou a bater no intruso, que estava com a boca e as mãos cobertas pelo meu sangue, naquele momento não consegui pensar em muita coisa, pois meu corpo estava queimando, a única coisa que ainda ouvia eram os gritos da minha tia.  
Não sei bem o que aconteceu depois, quando acordei deparei-me com Dr. Germano me olhando de um modo preocupado/curioso, minha garganta queimava, e além disso eu podia ver e ouvir tudo mil vezes melhor, foi meio perturbador. Após um tempo me encarando Dr. Germano finalmente falou algo:

- Bella, eu sei que pode parecer estranho agora, mas com o tempo você acaba se acostumando com tudo, eu vou lhe dizer tudo o que você precisa saber.- olhei para ele sem entender nada.  
E então ele começou a me contar sobre ele ser um vampiro, e agora eu também, ele me disse que tinha 168 anos e que só se alimentava de sangue animal,me contou também sobre a sua transformação e outros fatos que não vem ao caso. Quando ele estava falando ouvi um choro de bebe, e me lembrei do meu filho, queria muito vê-lo, mas tinha medo de acabar fazendo algum mal a ele, vendo a minha ansiedade e preocupação Dr. Germano disse que seria melhor se eu fosse caçar primeiro.  
Depois de saciada a minha sede voltei para casa e lentamente fui me aproximando do quarto de Edward, já podia ouvir Dr. Germano lá dentro, e sei que ele também podia me ouvir; quando cheguei próximo da porta ele me disse que poderia entrar, abri lentamente a porta e fui entrando, o cheiro do meu filho fez minha garganta queimar novamente, mas eu jamais iria machuca-lo.

..Dois anos depois...

Eu já havia me acostumado com o cheiro do sangue, não tive que me explicar em relação a mudança drástica na minha aparência, pois antes da minha transformação quase não saia de casa, tudo foi "esclarecido" em relação a morte de tia Adélia pelo dr. Germano, ele disse que ela tinha caído da escada, ninguém pode contestar pois o corpo nunca foi visto por outras pessoas alem de nós, eu acabei herdando os bens e a fortuna dela, de meus pais e do meu marido. Edward já tinha 3 anos, e cada dia que passava ficava mais parecido com o pai.  
Certo dia dr. Germano apareceu em casa e disse que teria de se mudar, pois já faziam quase sete anos que ele morava lá na Suécia, e não tinha mais argumentos para explicar sobre a sua falta de velhice se assim podemos dizer. Ele me convidou para ir junto, agradeci o convite, mas preferi ficar pois não achava bom para Edward mudarmos de casa agora. Então despediu-se e disse que manteríamos contato.  
Agora seriamos somente Edward e eu, pois já não haviam mais empregados na casa, todos ficaram meio que incomodados com a minha aparência ameaçadora.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

E um ano se passou

Era o ano de 1923 Edward já tinha 4 anos e era praticamente a miniatura do pai se não fosse pelo cabelo castanho. Só eu o chamava de Edward, os outros o chamavam de Anthony.

Agora nós morávamos em Gatlinburg no Tennessee, nós morávamos bem afastados das pessoas, mas em todo caso nós eramos irmãos que tinham perdido os pais.

Já estava mais do que acostumada com a minha vida de vampira, meu filho já sabia de tudo e aceitava quase toda a situação, se não fosse pelo fato dele também querer se transformar nesse monstro, o que definitivamente eu não permitiria.

Mas infelizmente na vida nem tudo o que você deseja acontece. No dia 5 de março de 1923 Edward havia sumido logo cedo, a porta da frente estava aberta, provavelmente tinha ido brincar perto da floresta, sai desesperada em sua busca.

As horas foram se passando, já era tarde e o sol já tinha se posto, e nem sinal dele ainda.

Fiquei muito preocupada, pois ele nunca havia feito isso antes.

Percorri toda a floresta e senti um cheiro de sangue, fui chegando cada vez mais perto do possível local e o cheiro se intensificava, escutei um animal que deveria ser um urso indo embora, quando finalmente vi o que estava sangrando senti que iria "morrer", meu filho estava estirado no chão da floresta muito machucado, sangrava muito por todos os lados. Comecei a entrar em desespero, o seu coração dava batidas cada vez mais pesadas e escassas.

Fiquei com muito medo de perde-lo, então o meu lado materno e egoísta mordeu-o, nem me preocupei com as consequências, e o veneno foi se espalhando pelo seu sangue, peguei ele no colo e levei para casa.

Ele gritava, pedia para acabar com a queimação, aquilo me doía muito, mas só haviam se passado quinze minutos desde o início da transformação, e iria demorar pelo menos mais uns três dias. Não aguentava mais ver a dor do meu filho.

Então fiquei pensando em como seria, afinal ele é apenas uma criança e pelas minhas "leis" eu não poderia transformá-lo em uma criança imortal, provavelmente se descobrissem nós dois seriamos mortos pelos Volturi, mas eu não me importei com isso, nem que eu passasse o resto da minha eternidade fugindo deles, o que não seria tão difícil com o meu escudo, o meu filho era mais importante.

O tempo da sua transformação se arrastou, e depois de três dias, mais precisamente no dia 8 de março de 1923 ás 21h e 35min, eu escutei a ultima batida do seu coração.

Esperei apreensiva a sua reação, não sabia o que ele iria fazer quando entendesse o que havia acontecido.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, ficou confuso, eu sabia o que ele estava sentindo, foi tudo o que eu senti, pois você consegue ouvir melhor, ver melhor, tudo fica tão aguçado que chega a te deixar atordoado.

Resolvi dar um tempo para ele falar algo, estava com medo da sua reação. Ele me encarava com as suas feições confusas, e um olhar selvagem, igual ao meu quando eu fui transformada. Depois de um breve período ele resolveu falar.

- Mamãe o qu.. - ele parou no meio da frase assutado com a sua própria voz.

- Calma meu filho, você consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu?- perguntei hesitante.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- No começo é assim mesmo, as coisas ficam confusas, mais depois você acaba se acostumando. - eu disse tentado reconforta-lo.

Nisso ele pôs as mãos na garganta como se quisesse parar algo que o incomodava.

- Você deve estar com sede, eu vou te levar para caçar. - disse por fim segurando a sua mão.

Depois de caçar tentei conversar algumas vezes com ele sobre o ataque, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Resolvi não o forçar mais, pois ele estava muito temperamental.

No começo foi muito difícil explicar que ele não poderia mais sair no sol, que iria ficar um tempo sem entrar em contato com as pessoas. Ele ficou fora de controle, mas foi só eu mencionar que caso ele não se comportasse provavelmente alguem iria nos descobrir e ai nós iriamos morrer, eu sei que foi golpe baixo, mas eu já estava desesperada, provavelmente se o meu Edward estivesse vivo ele iria saber o que fazer.

Depois disso ele se conteve, ele era muito apegado a mim, sempre me respeitou e me obedecia.

Nós só caçávamos juntos, íamos para todos os lugares juntos, eu vivia constantemente com medo de sermos descobertos, por isso não ficávamos mais de dois anos em cada lugar, eu usava o meu escudo direto não o tirava de nós dois para nada, nem para caçar.

Alguns anos já haviam se passado, os olhos do meu filho já eram âmbar como os meus, ele tinha um grande auto controle admirável para um vampiro e principalmente para uma criança, agora nós já conseguíamos conviver com as pessoas, ele tinha uma capacidade incrível de se socializar com as pessoas, muito diferente de mim. Eu sabia que elas nos estranhavam pela nossa beleza e principalmente pela nossa falta de envelhecimento. E foi a partir dai que eu descobri o poder do meu filho.

Certo dia estávamos nos preparando para mudar de cidade, e senti que o Edward estava muito triste.

- O que aconteceu, meu amor - eu disse e fiquei esperando a sua resposta.

- É que eu não queria me mudar mamãe, eu tenho uns amigos aqui - disse ele olhando para os pés.

- Edward, filho. Nós já conversamos sobre isso, você sabe da nossa condição de vampiro, nós não podemos deixar ninguém descobrir a verdade. - disse isso cortando meu coração, não queria que ele tivesse que passar por isso.

- Mas mamãe isso é injusto, por que as outras crianças crescem e eu não - ele disse, e eu sei que se pudesse estaríamos os dois chorando.

Me ajoelhei ficando na altura dele e lhe dei um abraço apertando, ele hesitou um pouco e depois me abraçou, quando nos separamos ele ainda estava com os olhos bem fechados, segurava bem forte a minha mão e murmurava algo como "eu quero crescer, nem que seja um pouco para ser igual as outras crianças", dito isso ele ficou diferente, como se instantaneamente tivesse envelhecido uns dois anos.

Fique estática olhando para suas feições que agora estavam mais e mais parecidas com o pai, pensei em dizer algo, mas ele me cortou.

- Mamãe o que aconteceu, você tá diferente? - disse ele me encarando confuso.

Rapidamente me levantei e olhei no espelho, eu realmente estava diferente, eu estava aparentemente mais velha. Me olhei mais alguns segundos e me voltei para o meu filho que também se encarava, fiquei o observando, e depois de mais alguns minutos ele voltou ao normal.

- Filho como você fez isso? - ele me olho pensativo e respondeu.

- Eu não sei, só sei que eu fique pensando em querer ser grande, dai senti um elástico sair da minha cabeça e nos cobrir, dai nós ficamos mais velhos. - quando ele terminou fique num misto de perplexidade, orgulho, choque e muitas outras coisas.

- Então o seu dom é.. - Hesitei um pouco e terminei - poder alterar a aparência física, ficar mais velho e deixar os outros também quando quiser. - disse mais para mim do que para ele.

- Então nó podemos ficar, em mamãe deixa. - pensei por um instante, isso seria perfeito, pois assim ele poderia fingir ficar mais velho e ninguém descobriria que ele é uma "criança".

1938

1939

1940

1941

1942

1943

1944

1945

1946...

...2004

2005

2006

2007

2008

E os anos foram se passando, agora nós ficávamos mais de dez anos em cada lugar e ninguém desconfiava. As vezes eu me passava por irmã, ou tia, mais a maioria das vezes era com mãe.

Agora vez que íamos caçar Edward usava seu dom para aparentar uns 17, 18 anos. Ele já ia sozinho, pois não me preocupava tanto.

Mesmo depois de descobrir o seu dom e o usá-lo muito Edward já quase não fazia mais questão de se envelhecer. E logo que nos mudávamos ele era a criança de 4 anos ou menos e eu sua mãe.

Lembrei de tudo isso enquanto esperava para pegar nossas malas e sair do aeroporto de Seattle, rumo a chuvosa cidade de Forks, nosso próximo lar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A casa que eu havia comprado era bem grande, confortável e acima de tudo discreta. Ela ficava longe da parte movimentada da cidade, era praticamente isolada, com muitas arvores em volta, os nossos vizinhos mais próximos moravam a pelo menos uns 4km de distancia.

Depois de nos instalarmos resolvemos ir até a escola de Forks.

Edward aparentava uma criança de 6 anos e eu a mãe de 38 anos, logo que chegamos senti o cheiro de vampiros, era meio familiar, fiquei bem apreensiva, pensei em ir embora, mas algo me impediu, estava com uma intuição estranha de que deveria ficar.

Fomos até a secretaria. Nós já tínhamos decidido que dessa vez eu seria só a mãe, mas devido as circunstancias, não poderíamos nos arriscar mais do que já estávamos Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pela diretora.

- Então sra...

- Masen - ainda usava o sobrenome do meu marido.

- ..nós já conversamos pelo telefone sobre a matrícula do seu filho Edward de 6 anos, no elementar, certo?

-senti os olhos de Edward em mim.

- Certo, mas eu também vou matricular a minha filha Isabella de 17 no secundário, ela vai chegar em Forks hoje. - menti - E em vez de chamar meu filho de Edward, pode chama-lo de Anthony, ele prefere, é por causa do pai que morreu a pouco tempo - ela o olhou com pena, e assentiu.

A diretora começou a falar sobre a escola, fazer pergunta e preencher fichas. A essa altura eu só assenti, pois meus pensamentos estavam pensando no cheiro familiar de minutos atrás.

Após um longo tempo sainos da secretaria com tudo acertado. Nós iriamos começar amanhã mesmo, Edward já havia entendido a situação, mas não parecia se preocupar, ele ainda mantinha aquela inocência infantil, apesar dos anos ele não desenvolveu a malicia de um adulto, ele seria meu eterno bebê.

Depois que chegamos em casa, Edward sentiu sede e foi caçar, cada vez que ele aparentava uns 17 anos me lembrava do meu Edward e me dava um aperto no peito.

Mesmo ele já caçando sozinho a algum tempo, nunca deixava de me sentir apreensiva, até ele voltar para casa.

Não fazia nem uma hora que ele tinha saído, e eu resolvi ir atrás dele, estava com um pressentimento ruim. Quando abri a porta para sair, me deparei com o Edward meio tenso. Ele me segurou pela mão e me puxou para dentro de casa.

- O que aconteceu meu bem? - ele ficou me olhando e começou a respirar meio devagar como se estivesse se acalmando.

- Eu vi um vampiro na floresta mamãe, e... - ele voltou a respirar e me olhar apreensivo.

- ..ele me viu, e eu acho que me conhecia, pois me chamou pelo nome, ai eu fiquei com medo e sai correndo. - enquanto ele me contava tudo ia voltando a ter os seus quatro anos.

Esperei um pouco, e por fim perguntei:

- E como é que era esse vampiro, pois se ele te reconheceu talvez seja alguem que nos conhecemos. - fiquei olhando para ele.

- Como ele é? - perguntei novamente.

- Ele era bem grande e forte, tinha o cabelo preto bem curto, e.. - disse ele pensando em mais alguma coisa.

- E o que meu amor?

- eee..e uma cara de bobão. - disse ele sorrindo no final.

- Edward!!! - disse o repreendendo.

Ele ficou envergonhado e foi para o quarto, me deixando pensar sobre o ocorrido.

Se a situação se complicasse nós teríamos sérios problemas com a lei.

Só de pensar no meu filho perto de outro vampiro já me sentia com medo, apesar do dom dele.

Antes de tomar alguma atitude, teria que sondar sobre esses vampiros, que pelo cheiro que eu senti na escola deveriam ser mais de cinco.

O mais estranho é que apesar de tudo eu não me sentia preparada para ir embora de Forks. Eu tinha que ficar. Só não sabia o por que.

Resolvi sair para "respirar" melhor e pensar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Entrei na floresta e comecei a correr. Corri o mais rápido que pude.

Meio de longe comecei a ver uma clareira, resolvi me aproximar, quando estava chegando perto ouvi o barulho de algo se afastando, assim que pus os pés na clareira aquele cheiro familiar me atingiu. Era impossível. Era exatamente igual, ou pelo menos o que eu me lembrava do meu Edward.

Mas era impossível afinal ele estava morto a 90 anos.

Lembrar dele me trouxe uma grande dor no peito, só de pensar que ele nem chegou a conhecer o nosso filho me deixava triste, se eu pudesse chorar com certeza choraria.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Emmett pov

Eu estou de mau do Edward. Ontem quando estava caçando ursos, o vi na floresta, ele estava parado,então eu resolvi chama-lo. Quando o chamei pela primeira vez ele se virou e olhou na minha direção, mais depois disso saiu correndo, eu tentei ir atras dele, mas sabe como é o Edward corre mais que todo mundo.

Depois disso voltei para a casa e fiquei pensando se eu tinha feito alguma coisa para ele. Pensei, pensei, pensei.

Mas a única coisa que eu fiz nessa semana foi usar as maquiagens da Rose (não sei porque ela se preocupa em ter isso) para pintar um desenho na parede, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Eu acho que estou deixando passar alguma coisa, mas o que? Pensa Emmett, pensa... era alguma coisa no Edward... pensa (algum tempo depois) AAHHH, LEMBREI!

O Edward estava estranho porque ele tava com o cabelo castanho, o formato do rosto tava um pouco diferente, o nariz era o mesmo(torto) e o resto parecido.

Perai, vampiros não podem mudar!! Será que o Carlisle descobriu um jeito de fazer cirurgia plástica em vampiros e usou o Edward como cobaia! Deve ter sido por isso que o Edward fugiu, deve ter ficado tão ruim que ele ficou com vergonha e resolveu ir até os Volturi para matarem ele. Mas ele não pode fazer isso! ou pode?É melhor eu ir atras dele.

EPA, PERAI, será que o Carlisle e o Edward estão conspirando contra mim para deixar o Edward mais bonito do que eu? NÂO eles não fariam isso.

Mas se eu pedir para o Carlisle talvez ele também faça uma cirurgia em mim dai eu fico mais bonito, e a minha ursinha me perdoa pelas maquiagens.

Eu acho que to esquecendo de alguma coisa de novo. Pensa, pensa. Calma, mantenha o foco, isso foco Emmett... ah tá lembrei, eu ia atras do Edzinho para consola-lo, porque de emo já basta o Jasper.

Então eu sai do meu quarto e fui a procura do Edward, procurei em vários lugares, mas não consegui achá-lo, ai eu resolvi voltar para casa.

Quando cheguei Carlisle estava sozinho na sala, então resolvi tirar satisfações com ele.

- Carlisle, isso é coisa que se faça com o coitado do Edward, ele já é sozinho, e você ainda faz uma cirurgia para ele ficar feio, desse jeito ele nunca vai achar uma companheira, eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele sumiu, a essa altura já deve estar com os Volturis- falei tudo o que eu queria, e fiquei esperando ele dizer alguma coisa, ele estava confuso, ou querendo esconder algo de mim.

- Emmett do que você está falando, eu não fiz nada para o Edward, e que história é essa dos Volturi - ele disse, mas eu já havia entendido o seu jogo, ele não queria que a Esme descobrisse.

- Não precisa se fazer de desentendido, eu não vou contar nada para Esme - ele ainda estava no joguinho dele.

- Olha eu não sei do que você está falando, e não sei o que você não vai contar- disse ele irritado agora eu realmente estava achando que eles estavam tentando conspirar contra a minha beleza.

- Isso não é justo, eu também quero fazer plástica, e só por isso eu vou contar para todo mundo o que você descobriu, e o que aconteceu com o Ed - Comecei a chamar todo mundo, e no mesmo instante eles apareceram, menos o Edward coitado.

- Fala logo o que você quer - disse a minha ursinha, então é melhor eu falar logo tudo de uma vez, para que ela não fique mais brava.

- Sabe o que é, é que eu descobri o segredo do Edward e do Carlisle, eu posso contar a menos que o Carlisle queira falar - comecei, olhei para o Carlisle a fim de lhe dar outra oportunidade de se explicar, mais pela cara dele, se pudesse já estaria roxo.

- LÁ VEM VOCÊ DE NOVO COM ESSA HISTÓRIA, EU NÃO SEI DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO, COMECE A FALAR LOGO - disse ele fingindo. Era mesmo uma conspiração contra mim.

- Tá bem tudo começou assim...

Depois que eu terminei de contar, todos me olharam com caras incrédulas.

- EMMETT, VOCÊ ME FEZ PERDER TEMPO OUVIDO ESSA BABOSEIRAS - disse a Rose brava. Será que a minha ursinha também está contra mim. Isso tá me deixando confuso, e bravo, a minha ursinha contra mim..

- AH MAS JÁ QUE É ASSIM CADE O EDZINHO? EM?

Nesse mesmo instante ouvimos o som do Volvo se aproximando. Agora quando eles vissem o Edward eles iam acreditar em mim.

Momento tenso, ouvimos ele sair do carro e vir em direção a porta. A baixinha estava com um sorrisinho no rosto. A maçaneta estava girando e a porta começou a se abrir...

- HÁ AGORA VEJAM - eu disse e esperei, quando ele entrou meu queixo ficou caído. Não podia ser pior, eles realmente estavam conspirando..

Todos começaram a dar risada, e logo Edward também. Eles devem ter tramado isso por vários dias, como pode ele ter feito plástica mais cedo, e agora estar normal. Ou será que...

- Eu não te disse que não tinha feito nada Emmett, é tudo fruto da sua imaginação - ele disse todo sorridente, cortando a minha linha de raciocínio - Ah lembrei, acho que você está vendo muita televisão, por isso vai ficar sem TV por pelo menos dois meses - disse ele finalizando, e depois murmurou algo com "eu deveria descobrir um jeito de fazer ele ficar mais inteligente", ou coisa do tipo.

- NÂO - falei por fim.

- Emmett, ficar sem TV não é o fim do mundo - disse Jasper depois de rir.

- Não é isso, será que vocês não entenderam, se não foi o dr. maluc... digo Carlisle, só podem ter sido os Et´s.

- Ah Emmett cala a boca, não vai começar tudo de novo - disse a Rose.

- Não agora é sério, prestem atenção. Por vários anos as pessoas ouvem falar de Et´s, sabe que eles ficam pesquisando os humanos e tal. Vai ver que em uma dessas pesquisas ele descobriram os vampiros e sequestraram o Edward para clonar ele e usá-lo como soldado, pois vocês sabem como ele fica irritado muito fácil, e tudo. Deve ter sido isso, só isso explicaria o outro Edward que eu vi ontem - quando terminei a minha teoria todos me encararam e depois começaram a rir menos o Edward e a minha ursinha que saiu bufando.

- Ah, Emmett eu acho que dois meses são pouco, eu vou aumentar para cinco- disse Carlisle.

- Emmett, escuta, eu NÂO fui sequestrado por ET´s e NEM fiz uma cirurgia plástica, ouviu. E eu não fico irritado assim tão fácil, é só que as suas teorias idiotas as vezes extrapolam - ele disse

- Então como vocês explicam o outro Edward - todos pensaram por um bom tempo, ninguém sabia explicar.

- Olha isso é bem estranho, mas enquanto não virmos esse outro Edward de novo não poderemos fazer nada a respeito - disse Esme por fim.

Todos foram saindo me deixando pensando. Eu podia ter errado nas minhas teorias, afinal ninguém é perfeito, mas eu ia descobrir tudo, a se ia. Ou eu não me chamo Emmett McCarty Cullen ..Ihi ihi hihihi (risada estranha do Emmett é a letra n,w site /)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Edward pov

Em 15 de fevereiro de 1917 eu me casei com a mulher que mais amei em toda a minha existência Isabella Marie

Swan, a minha Bella. Nós não passamos nem um ano juntos depois do casamento, devido ao surto de gripe

espanhola pedi que ela fosse passar um tempo com sua tia. Ela foi, e me mandava cartas quase todas as

semanas, até que eu fiquei doente. Meu pai já havia morrido, e minha mãe também

Senti que estava nas últimas, não tinha forças para nada, mas mesmo assim não deixei de ter esperanças de me

recuperar e me re-encontrar com Bella, começar uma família, ter muitos filhos, e só morrer quando estivesse ao

lado dela bem velho depois de ter vivido uma vida longa e feliz... Mas não aconteceu.

Eu estava muito fraco e quase não conseguia abrir os olhos, consegui escutar a conversa entre duas enfermeiras,

elas diziam algo como "esse ai não passa dessa noite", e acabei perdendo a consciência Depois de um tempo senti

alguem me carregar até um lugar silencioso e frio, ele disse:

- Prometi a sua mãe que você sobreviveria. Ela morreu.- disse hesitante - Não sei se isso é certo, mais eu

prometi. Me desculpe por isso. - disse por fim, e depois eu senti a mordida em meu pescoço, e logo em seguida a

queimação.

Dias depois quando acordei escutei alguem dizendo "será que ainda vai demorar", soava tão alto que parecia estar

em minha mente. Olhei em volta, não tinha minguem, mas a voz continuava falando, dizendo coisas mais para si

do que para os outros a pesar de falar em voz alta.

Esperei um pouco, e sai do local em que eu estava, era tudo tão diferente, o cheiro, as coisas, tudo tão melhor

que chegava a ser assustador. Andei mais um pouco e vi um homem loiro sentado em uma poltrona, assim que

ele me viu sua expressão ficou alerta, e uma voz disse, "ele já acordou, o que será que eu devo dizer primeiro",

e então eu arrisquei.

- O que você disse. - falei tudo tão rápido, e com uma voz diferente. Estava tudo muito estranho.

- Calma, eu sei que é tudo muito estranho, eu vou tentar te explicar tudo, mas vamos primeiro as apresentações.

Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen, eu sou o médico que estava cuidando do seu caso. E você é o Edward, certo.

Fiquei parado dentando raciocinar, e escutei de novo "é melhor eu ir com calma, vampiros recém nascido são

muito temperamentais".

- Vampiros recém nascidos.. que brincadeira é essa - disse me sentindo levemente irritado, e como ele disse isso

tão rápido que nem abriu a boca.

- O quê? - perguntou ele.

- Vampiros, foi o que você disse. - ele pensou por um momento.

- Eu ainda não disse nada, mas o que você escutou Edward - disse o loiro.

Eu contei o que tinha ouvido, e então ele fez cara de quem tinha entendido.

- O que você ouviu foram os meus pensamentos.

- O que, você tá brincando comigo não é.. - fiquei esperando uma resposta.

"Não Edward, esse é o seu dom. Ouvir pensamentos". Fiquei parado filtrando tudo o que havia escutado até ali.

Depois Carlisle me contou tudo, sobre o pedido de minha mãe, e tudo mais o que ele sabia sobre a minha vida

humana, pois eu não tinha lembranças. Me contou também sobre o que eu era agora, tudo o que eu deveria saber

sobre a "vida" dos vampiros, suas leis e tudo mais.

Quando ele terminou eu estava desorientado, não sabia o que fazer, era tudo tão impossível. A sede me

incomodava, escutar pensamentos me incomodava, e principalmente não me lembrar de nada me incomodava.

Sai de controle, não queria mas escutar nada, só saciar o monstro que eu era, recusei a proposta de Carlisle de

morar com ele e fui em busca de algo para me confortar.

Tentei lembrar de algo, mais a única coisa que consegui foi chegar a uma casa que me parecia familiar. Fiquei

parado em frente a ela, mas estava vazia. Hesitei um pouco, e resolvi entrar. Ela era grande e acolhedora, estava

abandonada a algum tampo, pois os móveis que estavam cobertos por panos estavam empoeirados. Era tudo

muito familiar, mas não tinha nada que me ajuda-se a lembrar.

O que me chamou muito a atenção foi o aroma tentador que vinha de um dos quartos, apesar de bem fraco, era

delicioso. O quarto era bem decorado, com uma cama de casal grande, armários, na penteadeira tinha uma foto,

uma mulher linda, de olhar inocente, junto de um casal mais velho que deveria ser os pais dela.

Peguei a foto na mão, senti um sentimento de posse perante a mulher. Queria encontrar-la, apesar de não saber

quem era. Então tirei a foto do porta-retratos e guardei a no meu bolso. Fiquei uns dias na casa abandonada e

depois fui embora.

Passei quase quatro anos, matando pessoas para acalmar o monstro. Mas para me sentir melhor só matava quem

eu achava que merecia.

Ainda não havia me lembrado de nada. Todo dia antes de ir caçar eu olhava para a mulher da foto. Cada vez que

a olhava, me sentia mal por todos que já havia matado, tinha até vontade de parar. Mas que garantias eu ia ter de

aquilo me fazer melhor. Eu a queria tanto para mim. E se ela já tivesse alguem para amá-la o que eu iria fazer. E

além do mais não sabia nada sobre mim.

Durante mais uma de minhas caçadas, estava sondando a minha vítima, era um assassino. Estava prestes a atacar

quando um vulto veio a minha mente.

Era um casamento. Era da mulher da foto, os pais dela estavam lá, os pais do noivo,e o noivo... era eu. Eu era o

noivo, da bela dama..Bella, o nome dela. Aos poucos fui me recordando, mas mesmo assim era meio ruim de se

"ver", era como uma imagem meio borrada. Memórias humanas eram tão fracas, mais pelo menos já sabia um

pouco mais sobre mim.

Queria encontrá-la, pois se era minha esposa merecia satisfações. Além do mais não sabia como estava passando.

Resolvi ir atrás de Carlisle, precisava de ajuda para me controlar perante os humanos, e assim re-encontrar a

minha Bella. Seria capaz de tudo para te-la pela eternidade comigo. Eu era muito egoísta. Pensava até em

transforma-la.

Não foi difícil achar Carlisle. Ele ainda trabalhava no mesmo hospital. Quando cheguei ele me tratou muito bem

como a um filho, me senti feliz por isso. Lhe expliquei tudo, sobre as minhas lembranças, e o fato de querer

encontrar Bella.

Primeiro teria de conseguir me controlar perto dos humanos. A minha força de vontade era grande.

E então mais ou menos em dois anos depois sainos em busca de Bella na Suécia.

Pedimos informações, mais as pessoas não sabiam muito a respeito. A única coisa que diziam era a respeito da

casa estar abandonada. Tiveram pessoas que até disseram que todos ali haviam morrido, devido a um grande

incêndio a um tempo atrás.

Fiquei aflito. Queria achar logo a casa e tirar as minhas conclusões. Ela era afastada da cidade, muito grande por

fora, mas estava toda destruível queimada. Não tinha nada que pudesse provar que ela estava viva ou morta.

Carlisle me reconfortou dizendo que iriamos procura-la até achar.

E assim fizemos por dois anos. Até que em 1926 já não tinha mais esperanças, estávamos de passagem em Ohio,

Carlisle tinha muitos contatos, e foi questão de tempo até chegar uma informação de que uma moça de

aproximadamente 25 anos havia sido encontrada morta.

Fomos reconhecer o corpo. Realmente ela era muito parecida com a minha Bella. Fiquei muito confuso a

princípio acreditando de que não se tratava dela. Mas já desesperançoso aceitei. Pensei até em procurar os

Volturi, mas Carlisle me impediu. Ele disse que iria me apoiar, que me daria tempo se eu precisa-se, mas que não

fizesse isso, pois já me tinha como filho. Pensei no caso e acabei aceitando.

A dor da perda nunca passou, tampouco o amor. Carlisle disse que eu iria achar outra companheira, e amá-la

tanto quanto Bella. Apesar de sempre acreditar nas palavras dele, aquilo era impossível para mim, amar outra

pessoa que não fosse a Bella era impossível.

Apesar de todos esse anos, das lembranças fracas, e da única foto que guardei em todos esses anos, era difícil

não sofrer. Lembrava a cada dia. Já fazem 82 anos desde a morte de Bella, e ainda assim me lembro do pouco

que restou dela nas minhas memória humanas.

Me levantei, já era hora de voltar para casa, estava fora desde de que voltei do colégio. Não queria preocupar

Esme. Me sentia mal por ela se sentir mal por mim. Ela era como minha mãe.

Pensando nisso sai da clareira rumo a minha casa.

Estava a alguns metros de casa e já ouvia burburinho nos pensamentos. E para minha "surpresa" eram sobre

mim de novo. Já ia girar a maçaneta quando Alice me alertou "se prepare que vem abobrinha do Emmett.E olha

que hoje ele se superou". Já tinha me arrependido de ter saído da clareira. Mas quem está na chuva é pra se

molhar fui enfrentar o absurdo. Só ouvi algo como o Carlisle fazer plástica, e não sei o que lá.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Bella pov

O tempo passou tão rápido que já era quase a hora de irmos para a escola. Combinamos que eu, sua mãe, 38

anos, iria acompanhar Edward até a sua sala no primeiro dia de aula. E depois iria para minha aula.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos ele ainda se animava com isso. Me deixava feliz o fato dele estar feliz. Afinal essa

era a primeira vez que ele teria 6 anos. Todas as outras vezes eu achei melhor ele ter a companhia de crianças

mais velhas.

Quando cheguei em casa ele já estava pronto e todo animado. Ficava indo e vindo de um lado para o outro me

apressando.

- Vamos logo mamãe, se não vamos nos atrasar. - como se fosse possível, pensei.

- Tá bom nós já vamos, eu só vou me arrumar, e deixar outra roupa separada para a aula.

Depois de tudo pronto, pegamos o carro e fomos a escola.

Quando chegamos lá algumas crianças pequenas já estavam entrando juntamente com suas mães. Edward

agarrou minha mão e começou a me puxar para dentro da escola. Ele certamente deveria ser a criança mais

animada ali. Por já ser o meio do ano letivo, meu filho teria de correr para acompanhar tudo, as lições, o

desenvolvimento da classe, e tudo mais, Isso segundo a professora, o que não seria um problema.

Após deixar Edward, corri para me trocar e pegar meus horários na secretaria. Até que as aulas não seriam tão

ruins, apesar de começar com educação física, que definitivamente não era lá uma das minhas favoritas, mesmo

me saindo bem, não gostava.

Demorei um pouco mais do que o normal para me trocar. O uniforme que o treinador Clapp havia conseguido

para mim era deprimente. Quando sai do vestiário a maioria dos alunos já se encontravam em duplas, e os que

não tinham corriam para formar uma. Como não conhecia ninguém preferi esperar e formar dupla com quem

sobrasse.

Esperei mais pouco e resolvi ir falar com o treinador quando uma menina entra na minha frente, ela já

tinha a sua dupla, Jéssica e Lauren. Escutei as duas cochicharem algo sobre eu ter cara de mesquinha quando estava

no vestiário e coisa do tipo. Era melhor ficar longe de companhias assim.

- Oi, você deve ser a Isabella. Eu sou a Jéssica, e ela a Lauren. - disse apontado para a amiga, que forçou um sorriso amarelo.

- Só Bella. - disse, queria acabar com essa conversa logo. O que eu acho que seria difícil, com o tipo de pessoas

que gostam de espalhar novidades.

Por sorte o treinador veio em minha direção.

- Srta. Masen, já que a srta. não encontrou uma dupla terá que se juntar ao sr. Cullen. - disse isso e apontou

para um grandalhão que estava virado de costas.

- Tudo bem. - ele era um dos vampiros, e com certeza deveria ser o que viu Edward ontem.

Fui tirada da minha linha de pensamento pela Lauren.

- Boa sorte novata. O seu par é um tanto quanto assustador. - disse Lauren e saiu com Jéssica rindo.

Resolvi ter cautela e sondar se ele já sabia de alguma coisa sobre mim. Me aproximei, ele ainda estava de costas,

então limpei a garganta para lhe chamar a atenção.

Quando ele se virou senti uma espécie de medo seguida de alívio. Ele era enorme, um grandalhão. Me olhou com

uma cara meio desconfiada, mas depois abriu um sorriso assustador e divertido.

- Vampira eim. - disse de modo que só eu escutasse.

- Meu nome é Emmett Cullen, e o seu.

- Isabella Masen. Mas só Bella.

- Pelo jeito você é o meu par. Pronta para perder.- disse de um jeito ameaçador

- Não mesmo. - disse divertida.

Na aula de hoje nós iriamos jogar badminton, seria eu contra ele. Eu iria aproveitar para sondar e ver se ele soltava algo a respeito, ou se fazia alguma pergunta que levasse a entender que ele sabia de mim e do meu filho, mas no fim não deu para fazer muito. Só descobri que ele morava em Forks com a família dele e que eram em sete.

A aula rendeu, nós eramos muito competitivos, então logo que um fazia um ponto o outro ia lá e fazia outro. Ele vivia me provocando, e eu me deixava levar pela competitividade, ficava irritada as vezes, quando ele ficava me comparando aos membros de sua família que eu nem conhecia, e ficava fazendo piadinhas, só para mim escutar.

- Eu acho que a Alice minha irmã vai adorar ter uma sócia, para ajudar ele com as pinturas.

- Sua irmã pinta quadros, ou coisa do tipo.

- Não, ela é pintora de rodapé, mais vai ficar feliz em ter alguem para ajudá-la a pintar o começo da parede. - disse e começou a rir , eu não era tão baixinha não, ele que era muito alto.

Fiquei irritada, e resolvi jogar a bola com um pouquinho mais de força o atingindo bem perto das partes baixas.

Ele ainda ria, mas ficou mais alerta e também começou a usar mais da sua força.

- Hey Bella. Bella.

- O quê?

- Hey Bella. Bella. Bells.

- O que foi?

- Hey, Bells. Bells. Bells.

- Ei será que dá pra parar. E não me chama de Bells. - ele tava começando a me irritar.

- Tá bom, mas e Bellinha. Hey Bellinha. Bellinha. Abellinha. Abellinha.

- Também não.

- Tá, o original é melhor. Hey Bella. Bella. Hey Bella.

- JÁ. CHEGA. - disse pausadamente e subindo um pouco o tom da minha voz, como alguem podia ser tão irritante.

- Tá bom. - disse e ficou uns segundos calados.

- Você é um deles? - disse meio cauteloso, mais ainda jogando.

- Deles quem? - fiquei até com medo de perguntar

- Dos Et´s clonados, dã - disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia

- Et´s clonados? - deveria ser mais uma piada.

- É os Et´s que clonaram o meu irmão Ed...

- Masen. Cullen. Já chega por hoje,não escutaram o sinal. Vocês ficaram jogando por duas aulas, vão logo para o vestiário se trocar. - interrompeu o treinador, fazendo Emmett perder a piada dele.

Corri para o vestiário, me arrumei, e fui para minha próxima aula. Mal esperava para conhecer os outros Cullen´s.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Cheguei meio atrasada para a aula de história. O professor já estava na sala, organizando uns papéis da aula. Me

aproximei de sua mesa fazendo notar a minha presença. Lhe entreguei uns papéis, e ele me indicou algumas

cadeiras vagas para eu escolher.

A sala tinha cinco fileiras. A maioria dos alunos se concentrava na frente o que achei estranho no principio,

principalmente por se tratar de uma aula de história. Até que descobri o motivo. Ou os alunos eram todos bem

aplicados em história, ou o fato da turma se concentrar mais na frente era devido ao vampiro loiro com expressão

de dor sentado na última carteira da primeira fileira.

Não tive dúvidas quando me sentei ao seu lado. Ele parecia estar meio tenso. A sala toda pareceu surpresa com a

minha escolha. Queria descobrir mais sobre os Cullen´s antes de chegar a alguma conclusão perante a nossa

estadia em Forks. Ainda sentia os olhares em cima de mim, mas graças ao professor que começou a aula, os

alunos foram obrigados a olhar para frente.

Fiquei pensando em algo para poder conversa. Quando o destino conspirou a meu favor. Seriamos que nos juntar

em duplas para debater sobre o tema que o professor ia distribuir e no final da aula entregar um relatório.

Pelo jeito o senso de perigo do povo dessa escola era bem aguçado, mesmo sem saber a verdade eles raramente

se aproximavam de mim e dos dois vampiros que encontrei até agora. Mais uma vez como na primeira aula, a

classe correu para formar duplas, e como eu esperava o vampiro loiro teve que formar dupla comigo.

Juntamos nossas carteiras e fiquei esperando um pouco para ver se ele dizia algo. Como ele não o fez resolvi

começar com as apresentações.

- Bella. Isabella Masen. - disse e esperei.

- Jasper Hale. - disse ele com certa formalidade.

- Hale? - perguntei curiosa.

- Como?

- É que eu pensei que você também fosse um Cullen.

- Sim, eu faço parte da família, mas carrego outro sobrenome. Já descobriu tudo sobre nós? - estava começando

a ficar tensa, precisava ir com calma, ele era diferente do Emmett. Jasper era mais desconfiado, reservado.

- Bom, conheci seu irmão Emmett na aula de educação física.

- Ah. E ele falou muito sobre a nossa família? - perguntou meio desconfiado.

- Só comentou sobre vocês serem em sete. Mais nada.

- E você Isabella, veio para Forks sozinha?

- Bella - corrigi, e pensei em uma resposta - Não, eu vim com o meu irmão, vamos ficar aqui por um tempo.- disse sincera.

Ele parou por um tempo.

- Tenho que admitir ter interpretado mal as suas intensões. Sabe. Pensei que você pudesse querer prejudicar a estadia discreta da nossa família aqui em Forks. Mas os seus sentimentos são sinceros.

- Sentimentos. - disse já entendendo.- é esse o seu dom. Ele assentiu

Eu entendi bem a preocupação dele então resolvi entrar em outro assunto, para ele não perguntar mais nada sobre meu "irmão".

- Mas falando em família, qual o problema do Emmett, ele vive fazendo gracinha, fica falando de Et e não sei o que lá.

Agora ele já parecia mais descontraído

- O problema do Emmett.. bom provavelmente quando ele era humano a mãe dele derrubou ele no chão, ou a Rosalie bate tanto na cabeça dele que ele vai perdendo as peças, sabe, fica meio oco. - disse ele rindo um pouco mais alto,fazendo com que o professor e a classe se virasse para nós.

- Então a revolução não deu em nada - comecei disfarçando, ele entendeu e continuou.

- Não, pois... - continuou fingindo.

Depois que todos continuaram seus afazeres achamos melhor terminar logo o relatório, o que fizemos em menos de cinco minutos e depois continuamos a conversar.

- Nossa, você gosta mesmo de história. Eu só sei das coisas por ter tido varias vezes os mesmos assuntos ao longo desses anos.

- A história sempre me fascinou Principalmente as grandes batalhas. Sabe quando eu era jovem servi de Major na guerra civil, no Texas, gostava de criar estratégias, lutar.- e então ele começou a contar sobre as batalhas que lutou, sobre a sua transformação, sobre ter encontrado a Alice o amor da sua existência. Quando ele ia começar a falar sobre os Cullen´s o sinal tocou.

Nós nos levantamos, arrumamos o nosso material, entregamos o relatório para o professor, e fomos saindo. Eu ia aproveitar o intervalo e ver como Edward estava se saindo no primeiro dia de aula. Estava indo em direção contrária ao refeitório, quando Jasper me chamou a atenção.

- O refeitório fica do outro lado.- disse apontando para o lado oposto.

- Ah, eu sei só que quero resolver umas pendencias.

- Tudo bem, mas quando você terminar pode se sentar na nossa mesa no refeitório. Tenho certeza que todos vão gostar de você.

- Ok, quando terminar e se der tempo vou lá.

Dizendo isso sai discretamente em direção a porta. Estava aciosa para ver o meu filho. Pelo menos eu sabia que dois dos sete vampiros não seriam problema.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Emmett pov

Depois que acabou a aula de educação física fiquei pensando em como seria legal se a Bella entrasse para a

família, pois pelo que eu entendi ela só tinha o irmão. Talvez essa fosse a oportunidade ideal para o meu querido

irmão Edward desencalhar, já que ele não queria a Tânia Chata e Nojentinha Denali, a Bella era muito legal, afinal

faz muito tempo desde que a esposa dele morreu...Que engraçado a esposa do Edward também se chamava

Isabella, e o sobrenome do Edward era Masen. Que coincidência Mais um motivo para ele preferir a Bella. E

além do que os dois são perfeitos um para o outro, até os Et´s acham isso. Talvez eu peça ajuda das meninas

para juntar os dois.

Até que a terceira aula passou rápido, mal esperava para chegar no refeitório e contar sobre a Bella para todos, se

é que a Alice já não tivesse contado.

Entrei na fila de comida e peguei uns pratos que estavam lá e fui me sentar. Só estavam na mesa a minha ursinha

e a anã de jardim.

- Cadê o resto do povo? - perguntei me sentando.

- O Jasper vai chegar em sete minutos, e o Edward em dez. - disse a baixinha sabichona.

- Tá, tenho que contar uma novidade.

- O que? - perguntou Alice

- Adivinha. - disse a ela com um olhar desafiador.

- Um.. uma aluna nova entrou e você jogou badminton com ela e empatou e.. - ela parou de repente. - que

estranho, eu não tive a visão desse garota chegando, desde ontem é como se as minhas visões tivessem com

interferência- ela parou um pouco. - mas continuando, vocês jogaram a aula toda e...

- Tá, ta eu conto o resto. - disse para a baixinha que me mostrou a língua. Tive que cortar ela, se não não ia

sobrar nada para mim contar.

- Essa aluna que entrou é uma vampira, o nome dela é Isabella e ela veio com o irmão. A Bella é tão legal ela

empatou comigo no badminton e..

- Bella? - minha ursinha me cortou.

- É Bella, e ela..

- Que intimidade é essa com ela você mal conheceu e já chama assim. - disse irritada.

- É que ela prefere, e e e e..

- E o que. Ah continua logo.

Falei tudo para elas, até do meu plano de juntar a Bella e o Edward, e é claro a anãzinha ficou quicando no banco

de um lado para o outro. Terminei de contar no momento em que Jasper chegou. Ele estava com cara de que

também queria dizer algo.

Jasper pov

No começo confesso que desconfiei da Bella, mas ela me pareceu sincera, apesar de achar que ela guarda alguma

coisa, resolvi ainda não perguntar. Quem sabe a Alice não tem alguma visão, e descobre algo.

Não descobri quase nada sobre ela, mas acabei falando muito sobre a minha história, e ela pareceu bem interessada

em tudo. Foi como conversar com um velho amigo.

Pena que ela teve que fazer as coisas dela, tenho certeza que a Bella e a Allie vão ser boas amigas.

Me dirigi a mesa do refeitório, de longe já via um Emmett animado contando as novidades das primeiras aulas,

uma Rosalie emburrada como sempre, e a minha Alice quicando na cadeira. Fui me aproximando e eles me

olhando.

- Se tá com essa cara é porque provavelmente conheceu a Bella e achou ela legal. - disse Emmett, com cara de

que sabia de tudo.

- Sim a conheci e ela me parece bem legal. No começo tinha minhas dúvidas, mas depois ela me pareceu

confiante e conversamos bastante na aula. - disse por fim, e eles ficaram me olhando esperando por mais.- E só.

Ficamos um pouco em silencio e logo depois o Edward chegou, ele estava com uma cara estranha.

Edward pov

Demorei um pouco para sair da sala. Todo munto estava pensando nessa aluna nova, e eu não estava a fim de

ficar escutando os pensamentos dos alunos, uns imaginado namorar com ela, outros já se achando superiores sem

mesmo a conhecer. Tinha pena dela, mau entrou e já ficam pensando assim.

Esperei alguns minutos e fui em direção ao refeitório. Meus irmãos estavam em silêncio, fui me aproximando e

escutei eles pensando sobre essa nova garota, pela mente do Emmett eu consegui ver como ela era. Não era

possível, ela era muito parecida com a minha Bella. Estava muito nervoso para tentar perguntar algo, mas disse.

- Quem é essa garota?

- Quem, a garota nova? - perguntou Emmett.

- É claro, quem mais seria. - disse impaciente.

- Credo já tá de mau humor.

- Tô, mas quem é ela

- Ela é uma vampira. - disse Jasper

- Tá, mais e o nome?

- É Isabella. - começou Emmett

- Masen. - e completou Alice.

Não queria ficar ali e ter que encarar meus irmãos, a única coisa que queria fazer era encontrar essa tal de Isabella Masen e comprovar que era só o destino brincando com o meu sofrimento, ou se não eu esteva ficando paranoico

Por sorte o sinal bateu tentei ver se a achava, fui caminhando em direção a porta, mais para o meu azar o professor Banner me chamou e pediu ajuda com alguns equipamentos para a aula de biologia de uma outa turma. E comentou que hoje na minha última aula ele iria colher sangue. Ótimo, teria tempo livre para procurar, e provar o que eu sabia.

Afinal a minha Bella tinha morrido.

Ou será que não?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Bella pov

Ver Edward brincando com outras crianças era tão lindo, que não consegui sair de lá. O intervalo passou tão

rápido que nem tive tempo de ir conhecer os demais Cullen´s.

Tive que correr para não me atrasar para aula de espanhol.

Me senti mais relaxada quando cheguei na sala e ainda faltava boa parte dos estudantes. Me sentei no fundo

novamente, e fiquei esperando.

Estava olhando para a janela quando uma loira, vampira,se aproximou e sentou do meu lado. Levantei e virei a

cabeça para olha-la melhor. Ela era muito mais bonita, até para um vampiro. Parecia ser meio metida.

Ela me olhou nos olhos de um jeito tão intenso que tive medo. Resolvi ficar na minha, e esperar ela falar comigo

se quisesse.

- Então você é a Bella. - disse ela como se não desse importância

- Sou, e você? - perguntei de maneira delicada.

- Rosalie Hale. - fiquei esperando para ver se ela dizia mais alguma coisa. Mas ai a professora entrou e começou

a aula.

Achei que a nossa conversa tivesse acabado ali, mas no meio da aula ela recomeçou. Parecia meio impaciente

com alguma coisa.

- Pelo jeito você já conheceu o meu Emmett.- disse ela, entendi na hora, ela estava com ciume. Mas de mim?

- Sim. - achei melhor ser direta, se dissesse muitas coisas ela ia começar a pensar mal de mim.

- E.. - me incentivou

- E.., nós só jogamos, e falamos um pouco da nossa família. Só. - disse devagar, e escolhendo bem as palavras.

- Por que é que você está falando com tanta cautela, está com medo de mim. Quem não deve não teme. - disse

desafiadora.

- Eu não devo nada, só não quero arrumar problemas. Sabe, demorei para encontrar um lugar como Forks para

viver. Só quero paz. - disse me justificando.

- Paz.. tá. - e não disse mais nada.

Percebi que ela estava travando uma batalha interna e resolvi deixar quieto.

Agora sim achei que tínhamos encerrado a conversa. Mas me enganei de novo.

- Eu acho que começamos mal. - disse ela meio envergonhada.

- Também acho. Foi tudo mal interpretado. - disse compreendendo. - Não queria problemas.

- Eu sei. É que meu temperamento é meio explosivo. Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. Podemos começar de novo. - esperei ela assentir e me apresentei.- Bella Masen.

- Rosalie Hale. - disse agora sorrindo.

Diferente dos meninos não entramos no quesito família primeiro, começamos mesmo com assuntos banais sobre moda, roupas e sapatos. Eramos como colegas de sala normais.

A primeira impressão que tive de Rosalie não foi muito boa, mas depois de conversarmos alguns minutos, mudei o meu parecer, ela era sim uma boa companhia, conversamos muito. E apesar do gênio forte, se mostrava muito preocupada com a família, apesar de tentar não demonstrar.

Conversamos a aula toda, foi uma pena a próxima aula dela não ser de inglês.

A conversa com Rosalie foi produtiva, fazia muito tempo que eu não conversava futilidades com outra mulher. Podia sentir que mesmo sendo difícil seriamos amigas no futuro.

Sempre tive muita cautela quando conhecia novos vampiros, mas os Cullen´s me inspiravam confiança. Nem conhecia o resto e já me sentia como parte da família.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Inglês era com certeza a minha aula favorita, gostava de poder estudar os clássicos. Mesmo depois de anos não

me cansava. Fui entrando na sala e me dirigindo para as últimas carteiras. Estava prestes a sentar quando fui

abraçada por uma pequena vampira, que mais parecia uma fadinha. Ela sorria muito para mim, me puxou para me

sentar ao seu lado e foi as apresentações.

- Alice Cullen. - disse sorrindo.

- Bella Masen. - fiquei contagiada com a alegria dela.

- Houvi muito sobre você hoje no intervalo. E tenho certeza que vamos ser boas amigas. - ela continuou sorrindo

- Também acho, e espero que tenham falado bem de mim. - Alice era especial, senti uma conexão com ela.

- Com certeza falaram, e vão falar ainda mais. - disse com um ar de mistério

O professor interrompeu os alunos para começar com a sua aula. Enquanto isso Alice e eu continuamos com a nossa conversa, falamos de tudo um pouco. Era muito bom conversar com ela, era como uma irmã.

- Vai ser estranho dizer isso. - fiquei meio envergonhada.

- O que?- incentivou

- Apesar de ter te conhecido agora sinto como se você fosse minha irmã, é tão fácil falar com você. - ela pareceu tocada com minhas palavras.

- Pode ter certeza que não só eu como os outros também se sentem assim em relação a você. Afinal tem que ser alguem muito especial para conquistar a confiança de Jasper e Rosalie em pouco tempo.

- Como você já soube da Rosalie. - perguntei curiosa, afinal fazia pouco tempo que tínhamos estado juntas e não daria tempo de elas se falarem.

- Digamos que eu vejo as coisas.

- Seu dom.

- Sim. - disse sorrindo, mais parou por um segundo antes de falar mais.

- Apesar de que eu não ter conseguido ver a sua chegada, parecia que tinha uma interferência- ela pensou um pouco e me perguntou. - Você tem algum dom?

- Sim, eu consigo formar um escudo, é como um elástico protege a mi e quem eu queira.

- Interessante, deve ter sido isso então.

- Edward ficou bem incomodado com as minhas visões borradas na mente dele. - eu paralisei, sei que era impossível, mais Edward não era lá um nome muito comum.

- O que foi aconteceu alguma coisa. - perguntou Alice preocupada.

- Não foi nada não. - resolvi mentir.

Meus pensamentos voaram. E mais uma vez o tempo passou voando. Estava quase no final da aula.

- Bella, bem que você e o seu irmão podiam ir na nossa casa hoje, pelo que você disse moramos bem perto.

- Eu ia adorar, mais acho que não vamos poder. Ainda tenho que "arrumar" uns documentos, e atestados médicos, para aula de educação física. - disse, e ela pareceu entender.

- Vou te dar um nome para conseguir os documentos, e quanto aos atestados, você pode falar com Carlisle. Tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar feliz em te ajudar, depois que você sair da escola passa no hospital e fala com ele.

- Tá bom, vou fazer isso. - dizendo isso o sinal tocou.

Arrumei meu material, e fui andando em direção a porta. Antes que pudesse sair Alice me chamou.

- Bella, sua aula agora é de biologia.- disse afirmando.

- Sim, mais por quê?

- Bom só acho melhor você faltar, sabe hoje eles vão tirar sangue. - assenti.

- Obrigada.

Apesar de ter um bom controle foi bom Alice ter me avisado, afinal ainda não tinha caçado, e não queria arriscar.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Bella pov

Fiquei pensando. Como seria esse Edward Cullen irmão da Alice, era estranho alimentar esperanças mesmo

sabendo que o meu Edward já tinha morrido. Fiquei ansiosa para conhece-lo, mas acho que hoje já não seria

possível, porque logo seria hora de ir embora. Talvez amanhã.

Esperei o corredor se esvaziar um pouco para ir em direção a porta, estava virando um corredor quando houvi a

voz do professor me chamando.

- Srta. Masen aonde vai.

- Eu acho que me perdi, mais ia para aula de biologia. - menti.

- Sorte a sua eu ter te achado então. Sou o professor Banner de biologia. - ele até tentou me estender a mão, mais

carregava tantas coisa que não deu.

- O sr. quer ajuda - disse e já fui pegando alguns livros da mão dele.

- Obrigado.

No caminho resolvi que ficaria um pouco na aula, e quando o professor fosse tirar o sangue, ia fingir estar

passando mal. Quando entramos na sala todos já estavam lá. Ele me apontou aonde eu deveria colocar os livros, e

disse.

- Você pode se sentar na mesma bancada com o sr. Edward. - ele disse e olhou para mesa vazia.

- Aonde está o Cullen? - ninguém disse nada.

- Acho que deve ter ido embora, desde o intervalo ele não está mais na escola. - disse a chata da Lauren.

- Ok. Pode se sentar lá srta. Masen

O sr. Banner começou a falar na importância de doar sangue, e não sei o que lá. A essa altura já não prestava

mais atenção. Senti uma necessidade enorme de ir ver o meu filho.

Estava tão distraída que nem percebi que já iam começar com a parte pratica. No momento que ouvi a agulha

perfurando o dedo da menina na minha frente, já fiz a minha melhor cara de doente. Quando o professor chegou até mim disse que não estava bem e pedi dispensa, ele concedeu e eu sai.

Estava perto da porta, queria sair dali logo. Senti um alívio imenso quando pus os pés para fora do prédio. Não

chovia, só batia um vento frio, reconfortante. Fiquei em dúvida se esperava no carro, ou se já ia esperar Edward

sair da escola.

Resolvi pegar o carro e ficar esperando ele perto da porta. Estava caminhando lentamente para o estacionamento,

e avistei o meu audi-tt-coupé preto era meio chamativo para Forks, mais pelo menos não era o único assim, a uns dois carros de distância tinha um volvo prata. E tinha alguem dentro, provavelmente cabulando, deveria ser Edward Cullen, pensei em ir lá, mais algo me impediu, apesar do reflexo do vidro pude ver o contorno do rosto. Ele estava de olhos fechados. Era tão parecido com o meu... Não deveria estar ficando louca, se é que vampiros ficam loucos. Teve um tempo que para todo o lado que eu olhava eu o via, pensei que ia ficar louca.

Era difícil conviver com as lembranças de Edward. Sempre tentei achar algo dele em outras pessoas. Achei melhor sair de lá antes que fizesse alguma loucura. Entrei no carro e fui fazendo o caminho até a saída do estacionamento.

Estava quase na hora da saída. Já tinha me trocado, e Edward já tinha me visto da janela da sala de aula. Estava

na hora de ser a mãe. Logo que cheguei na frente da escola fiquei esperando. Não era a única mã melhor sair do carro e ficar perto do portão.

Esperei mais uns minutos e o sinal tocou. Saíram várias crianças de lá correndo ao encontro de quem os esperava.

O que me dava um aperto no coração era quando um casal vinha buscar o seu filho. Ficava pensando que jamais

poderia fazer isso pelo Edward. Já me lamentava muito pelo pai não ter conhecido o filho. Várias vezes ficava

imaginando que Edward ficava esperando junto de mim ou no carro enquanto eu vinha buscar o nosso filho na

porta da escola. Hoje foi diferente, acho que de tanto pensar no Edward, eu conseguia até sentir a sua presença

atrás de mim. Pensei em me virar para ter certeza, mas nessa hora meu pequeno Edwad saiu correndo, e veio até

mim, ele pegou na minha mão e me puxou para um longo abraço. e disse no meu ouvido.

- Obrigado mamãe.

Fique tão emocionada que esqueci de todos os pesares que carregava. Peguei a mão dele e fomos até o carro.

Edward saiu super feliz da aula, ele me falou sobre tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. Apesar de me esforçar, não

conseguia prestar atenção nele. Tudo entrava de um lado e saia do outro. Sorte que ele estava tão feliz que não

percebeu.

Falei para ele que antes de ir para casa nós iriamos até o hospital falar com Carlisle e conseguir os atestados. Não

falei mais nada durante o percurso todo. Estava pensando em como nós nos apresentaríamos, não no meu caso, já

que eu teria que ser a Bella de 17 anos. Acho que seria bom Edward também aparentar essa idade, ou menos.

Tinha um certo receio de que Carlisle sendo médico e vampiro descobrisse algo.

Foi fácil achar o hospital. Estacionei o meu carro em uma das vagas de um supermercado, próximo ao hospital,

pois depois dos atestados nós teríamos que comprar algumas coisas e mantimentos para manter as aparências

O hospital parecia calmo, fomos até a recepção e perguntei do dr. Cullen.

- O dr. Cullen está?

- A srta. tem uma consulta marcada.

- Bom, não exatamente. Eu vim indicada pela filha dele Alice. - a recepcionista pareceu entender.

- Ahh. Você é Isabella, certo?- acento - O dr. Cullen a estava esperando. Falou que poderia entrar na sala dele

assim que chegasse. Pode esperar lá dentro. Mas pode ser que demore um pouco, ele acabou de entrar em uma

cirurgia de emergência.

- Tudo bem, então eu acho que nós vamos até o mercado aqui do lado e daqui a pouco eu volto.- ela assentiu e

voltou a falar.

- Tá bom. E quando voltarem podem ir direto para sala do dr., ele disse para esperem lá, é mais calmo.

Saímos de lá e fomos até o supermercado. Edward sempre gostou de fazer compras, principalmente em

supermercados, ele pegava de tudo, até comida, e ia colocando no carrinho. O problema era que ele gostava de

ver a marca dos produtos, e demorava muito para escolher um. Pelo menos um de nós se divertia com isso.

Pegamos tudo que achamos necessário, pagamos, colocamos no porta malas e fomos até o hospital. Demoramos

quase meia hora.

Como a recepcionista havia falado, logo que entramos fomos direto para a sala do dr. Cullen. Fui me aproximando da porta e vi que estava entre aberta, ele deveria estar lá dentro. Apesar de silencioso tinha alguem lá, pensei em bater, mas quando fui fazer isso alguem puxou a porta... era.. não podia ser.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Edward pov

Desde que o sinal tocou a procurei por todas as salas. Onde essa Isabella havia se metido. Não estava conseguindo

mais pensar. Sai do prédio principal e fui até o meu volvo, precisava me acalmar. Liguei o som e comecei a

escutar clair de lune, tirei a foto de Bella do meu bolso e a fiquei olhando por um bom tempo.

Será que era muita coincidência duas pessoas com o mesmo nome e pelo que vi da mente dos outros tão

parecidas. Fechei os olhos. Pensei nisso por muito tempo. Só fui abrir os olhos por causa do barulho de um carro

saindo do estacionamento, era um audi preto.

Nunca o tinha visto ali, então provavelmente era da Isabella. Quis correr com o volvo e travar a saída dela do

estacionamento, mais não teria tempo. Tomado pelo impulso sai do carro, iria correr até lá e tirar as minhas

conclusões, mas um perfume maravilhoso se espalhava pelo ar, era com certeza o melhor cheiro que eu já havia

sentido há anos, me lembrou muito o perfume que eu senti anos atrás quando consegui a única foto que tenho da

Bella.

Precisei de uns segundos para me recuperar, esses que me fizeram perder um tempo precioso pela verdade. O

sinal bateu e eu teria que esperar os outros para poder ir embora. Maldição. Por que é que eu tenho que ser o

motorista deles. Afinal todos tem carro. Grande coisa se são chamativos, dinheiro é o que não falta para comprar

carros mais simples.

Já estava irritado, parecia que todos daquela escola já tinham vista a Isabella, menos eu. Meus irmão perceberam

a minha irritação e se apresaram. Ainda tinha esperanças de encontrá-la hoje. Eles mau terminaram de se

acomodar no carro e eu sai em disparada. Era bem difícil seguir o cheiro dela, estava meio desesperado. Todos ali

dentro alem de falarem mil coisas, ficavam pensando, mais e mais me deixando mais irritado.

De longe pude avistar o audi preto estacionado na parte da escola infantil do colégio. Estacionei o carro e sai em

busca dela. Olhei entre as várias mães que ficavam atrapalhando o meu campo de visão, quando avistei uma

mulher de costa, com seus cabelos castanhos na altura da cintura levemente enrolado nas pontas. Eu podia jurar

que já a tinha visto, deveria ser a Isabella.

Fiquei parado esperando ela se virar, estava demorando muito. Emmett veio e ficou do meu lado, ele estava sério.

Talvez esperando até o momento que eu me descontrolasse e ele tivesse que me segurar. Jasper apareceu do

outro lado, ele estava tentado controlar os meus sentimentos. Pareceu uma eternidade.

Vi um menino pequeno sair correndo e se aproximando dela, não consegui ver seu rosto, ele segurou na mão dela

a puxou para baixo e a abraçou. Apesar de sentir cheiro de vampiro era impossível. Quando ela se virou, veio a

decepção.

Não era ela, apesar de parecida, não era ela, a Bella. Era uma mulher mais velha com seus trinta e poucos anos.

Não queria mais ficar ali. Fui tomado por uma onda de decepção. Sai de lá com Emmett e Jasper me

acompanhando sem entender nada.

Após entrar no carro não disse uma palavra se quer. Já nem prestava mais atenção nos pensamentos dos outros.

Sabia que estava preocupando a todos, mas não conseguia ligar para mais ninguém Teria que tomar alguma

providência em relação as lembranças, a minha dor. Precisava falar com Carlisle, ele iria me ajudar, como sempre

o fez.

Parei na frente da casa e esperei até que todos saíssem Assim que Alice pulou para fora e fechou a porta sai em

disparada em direção a estrada. Esperava poder tomar uma decisão definitiva para mudar a minha situação. Hoje,

devido aos acontecimentos parecia um dia ideal para acontecerem mudanças.

Cheguei ao hospital que estava meio vazio, então segui em direção a sala de Carlisle sem falar com ninguém Abri

a porta e ela estava vazia. Resolvi que só sairia de lá enquanto falasse com ele e chegasse a alguma conclusão.

Demorou mais ou menos uns cinco minutos e ele apareceu. Disse que tinha acabado de sair de uma cirurgia. Não

precisei falar nada, ele já sabia que estava com problemas. "O que aconteceu meu filho?", perguntou pelo

pensamento. Contei tudo o que havia acontecido, já havia escutado nos pensamentos dele a solução temporária

que ele sempre me oferecia. Ele ficou esperando para ver se eu respondia alguma coisa. Então resolveu repetir o

que tinha pensado, só que agora em voz alta.

- Por que não passa um tempo com os Denali?, lá você vai conseguir pensar um pouco melhor antes de tomar

qualquer decisão definitiva. - disse ele achando ser o melhor.

- Não. - disse firme - sempre faço isso, e nunca resolvo nada. Não adianta mais fugir disso. - Carlisle já me

olhava aflito, sabendo o caminho que tomava a minha decisão.

- Não filho, você não pode fazer isso. Pense na sua mãe e nos seus irmãos, eles se importam com você.- Carlisle

tentou me convencer a mudar de opinião. Apesar de gostar muito deles, era difícil conviver com eles, vendo cada

um feliz com suas vida, sem lembrança que voltam e só trazem dor e saudade. Vendo que não mudaria de ideia

disse - Pelo menos pense um pouco antes de chegar ao extremo.

- Tudo bem. - disse derrotado. - Eu vou passar um tempo sozinho, e quando decidir volto para lhe contar o

veredito. - disse isso para reconfortá-lo momentaneamente, pois sabia que não ia mudar mais de ideia Ia até os

Volturi pedir para darem fim ao meu sofrimento. No fundo Carlisle também sabia da minha decisão, mais ele

ainda tinha esperanças de eu desistir. Sabia que todos iam sofrer, mais era o melhor, do que lamentar por mais

décadas e décadas

A sala ficou com um silêncio incomodo Como não tinha mais nada para dizer, me levantei e fui até a porta entre

aberta, comecei a puxar ainda esperando que Carlisle se pronunciasse, o que ele não fez, então me virei e levantei

a cabeça... Se pudesse com certeza meu coração estaria totalmente disparado. Foi a melhor visão que tive em

décadas. Era a imagem e perfeição da minha Bella, a vampira me encarava com espanto. Não esperei ela dizer

nada, como que num impulso a puxei para os meus braços, a essa altura não queria saber se ela era ou não a

minha Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Bella pov

Foi como um sonho, estava parada na porta ainda olhando com espanto para imagem a minha frente, não esbocei

nenhuma reação. Deveria mesmo ser um sonho. Se eu pudesse dormir com certeza seria o sonho mais vivo da

minha vida, mais como não estava cheguei até a duvidar da visão a minha frente. Queria abraça-lo e beijá-lo sem

me importar com as consequências, mais não consegui me mexer.

A única coisa que senti depois de um longo tempo foram seus braços acolhedores, que me abraçaram como se

quisessem me prender para sempre. O que eu definitivamente deixaria. Já não lembrava do resto do mundo. Não

queria soltá-lo para depois descobrir que era mentira, se dependesse de mim ficaríamos abraçados para toda a

eternidade. Estava de olhos fechados, também não queria abri-los. Senti ele afrouxar um pouco o nosso abraço, e

começou a me dar um desespero.

Edward pov

Era ela, eu tinha certeza, também porque se não fosse ou eu estava abraçando o ar ou ela já teria se soltado dos

meus braços e estaria gritando comigo. Pouco me importava se estivesse perdendo a sanidade mental, era bom

demais para ser verdade. Afrouxei um pouco o abraço para olhá-la, ela estava de olhos fechados, parecia se

desesperar com o movimento. Precisava olhar nos seus olhos para saber se era verdade.

- Calma meu amor. Não vou a lugar nenhum. - ela aliviou suas expressões mais continuou de olhos fechados.

- Edw.. Edward? - ela perguntou meio em dúvida.

-Abra os olhos. - ela hesitou, respirou fundo como se estivesse tomando coragem. - Abra os olhos Bella. Eu estou

aqui. - disse incentivando

Ela foi abrindo lentamente. Não eram mais os olhos cor de chocolate que eu tanto gostava, agora eram âmbar,mas

o modo doce de olhar era dela. Definitivamente era ela.

- Edward, meu amor. Isso é.. um sonho. - ela estava chorando do nosso modo, sem lagrimas.

- Shii, não "chora", eu estou aqui. Agora é para sempre. - disse a reconfortando.

- Eu.. achei, que você tinha morrido, porque você sumiu das nossas vidas? - ela disse se afastando um pouco mais

para me olhar direito.

Ia começar a contar desde a minha transformação para Bella, mais Carlisle me interrompeu. Ele estava muito

surpreso com tudo.

- Edward, é a Bella? sua esposa.

- É ela, a minha Bella, e viva, não é incrível- Carlisle assentiu. Ele olhou sobre nós que estávamos ainda na

entrada da sala.

- Acho melhor vocês irem conversar em um lugar mais calmo. E além do mais, acho que tem alguem atras da

Bella querendo participar da conversa.

Nessa hora Bella ficou meio apreensiva, e ficou parada pensando em como me dizer algo. Será que era o

companheiro dela. Na hora que ela disse isso pensei em todas as possibilidades. Quem seria ele.

- Quero te apresentar alguem. - fiquei apreensivo, quem seria ele?

- Edward está me ouvindo?. - assenti.

- Quero te apresentar o Edward. - mas ela não se moveu, parecia que ia dizer mais algo, mas estava escolhendo as palavras.

- Edward?- perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Edward Anthony Masen II. - disse ela sorrindo.

- Segundo, então... - ela confirmou com a cabeça e abriu passagem.

Apesar de ter traços da Bella ele era extremamente parecido comigo, era como estar olhando para minha imagem refletida no espelho. Ele estava confuso, me encarava como se estivesse na presença de um fantasma.

Era estranho pensar que eu tinha um filho, ele aparentando a mesma idade que eu. Mas ao mesmo tempo me senti mal, por não ter procurado a Bella direito, e poder lhe ajudar naquela época, e ver nosso filho crescer. Estava sem palavras, ele também, nenhum de nós conseguia dizer nada, só nos olhávamos Até que ele se virou para Bella.

- Mamãe, é ele. - Bella estava emocionada, ela soluçava muito, com um sorriso afirmou para o nosso filho. - mas, mas ele não estava morto. Como?

- Eu não sei, também pensei que ele estivesse morto. Foi um grande mal entendido, não sei explicar - nessa hora meu filho começou a 'chorar', seu corpo deu uma leve tremedeira e como um milagre ele começou a ficar mais novo. Eu e Carlisle o encarávamos espantados, era impossível. Quando a tremedeira cessou Edward aparentava uma criança de quatro anos, ainda o olhávamos meio chocados, menos Bella. Ele pareceu meio envergonhado. Puxou Bella para e lhe deu um abraço,escondendo o rosto nos cabelos dela.

- Calma meu amor, está tudo bem. - Bella me pareceu meio apreensiva.

- É o dom dele. - ela se explicou - Eu vou contar tudo - disse olhando para mim e Carlisle. Ela se levantou e

pegou Edward no colo, ele ainda se escondia nos cabelos de Bella, entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

Bella pov

Não fazia ideia da reação deles. Eu sei que Edward me apoiaria, mas e Carlisle e os outros Cullen´s, era muito arriscado conviver com essa responsabilidade, pois se descobrissem sobre o meu filho, a criança imortal, provavelmente iriam me punir.

Tentei encontrar a melhor forma para explicar tudo, então voltei as minhas lembranças e contei sobre o dia em que transformei Edward.

- Era o ano de 1923 Edward tinha 4 anos. Nós morávamos em Gatlinburg no Tennessee, morávamos bem afastados das pessoas.

No dia 5 de março de 1923 Edward havia sumido logo cedo, a porta da frente estava aberta, provavelmente tinha ido brincar perto da floresta, sai desesperada em sua busca.

As horas foram se passando, já era tarde e o sol já tinha se posto, e nem sinal dele ainda.

Fiquei muito preocupada, pois ele nunca havia feito isso antes.

Percorri toda a floresta e senti um cheiro de sangue, fui chegando cada vez mais perto do possível local e o cheiro

se intensificava, escutei um animal que deveria ser um urso indo embora, quando finalmente vi o que estava

sangrando senti que iria "morrer", meu filho estava estirado no chão da floresta muito machucado, sangrava muito

por todos os lados. Comecei a entrar em desespero, o seu coração dava batidas cada vez mais pesadas e escassas.

Fiquei com muito medo de perde-lo, então o meu lado materno e egoísta mordeu-o, nem me preocupei com as

consequências, e o veneno foi se espalhando pelo seu sangue, peguei ele no colo e levei para casa.

Ele gritava, pedia para acabar com a queimação, aquilo me doía muito, mas só haviam se passado quinze minutos

desde o início da transformação, e iria demorar pelo menos mais uns três dias. Não aguentava mais ver a dor do

meu filho.

Então eu fiquei pensando em como eu iria fazer para nos esconder, não poderíamos ir para qualquer lugar, teríamos sempre de ter precaução, apesar do meu escudo, eu não poderia proteger ele por muitos anos. Mas tentaria de todas as formas, ele era a minha razão de viver. Ele era mais importante que tudo.

O tempo da sua transformação se arrastou, e depois de três dias, mais precisamente no dia 8 de março de 1923 ás

21h e 35min, eu escutei a ultima batida do seu coração.

Esperei apreensiva a sua reação, não sabia o que ele iria fazer quando entendesse o que havia acontecido. No começo ele ficava muito irritado, era difícil manter ele dentro de casa.

No começo foi muito difícil explicar que ele não poderia mais sair no sol, que iria ficar um tempo sem entrar em

contato com as pessoas. Ele ficou fora de controle, mas foi só eu mencionar que caso ele não se comportasse

provavelmente alguem iria nos descobrir e ai nós iriamos morrer, eu sei que foi golpe baixo, mas eu já estava

desesperada.

Depois disso ele se conteve, ele era muito apegado a mim, sempre me respeitou e me obedecia.

Nós só caçávamos juntos, íamos para todos os lugares juntos, eu vivia constantemente com medo de sermos

descobertos, por isso não ficávamos mais de dois anos em cada lugar, eu usava o meu escudo direto não o tirava

de nós dois para nada, nem para caçar.

Nós vivemos assim por um tempo, até descobrir o dom do Edward de conseguir se envelhecer, e quem ele quisesse. Facilitou as nossas vidas, mas mesmo assim não deixamos de nos precaver. - quando terminei os dois ainda me olhavam, como eles não diziam nada eu completei. - Eu sei que é muito arriscado. Não quero colocar vocês em risco, eu tomei essa decisão, e convivo com ela muito bem, jamais me arrependeria. Não posso obrigar vocês a conviverem com isso. - olhei para Carlisle me referindo ao resto da família, depois me virei para Edward que agora olhava para o nosso filho,que ainda se escondia. - nem você Edward. - ele se virou para mim,e eu vi magoa em seus olhos.

- Por favor não duvide de mim, eu jamais deixaria você em uma situação dessas. Eu te amo, você não tem noção de como eu sofri todos esses anos com a sua "morte", não me prive de vocês dois. Vocês são a minha vida. - quando ele terminou eu e Edward o olhávamos, pensei em abraça-lo, mas nosso filho foi mais rápido, e estendeu os bracinhos para Edward, que num impulso pegou o filho nos braços pela primeira vez e o abraçou.

Carlisle também parecia emocionado.

- Bella, nós somos a família do Edward e o Edward é a sua família. Então somos todos uma só, e família não se

abandona em momentos difíceis, nós vamos dar um jeito, não se preocupe. - disse por fim segurando a minha

mão em sinal de apoio.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Bella pov

Logo após a conversa no hospital, Carlisle disse que arranjaria todos os nossos documentos e atestados. Então

fomos os três para casa conversar melhor. Era estranho pensar que o meu marido estava vivo e indo conosco para

casa. Tínhamos tanto para conversar, tinha tanta coisa para mostrar a ele. Estava tão feliz, parecia um conto de

fadas rumo ao felizes para sempre.

Assim que chegamos me senti como uma família completa. Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim, me ajudou

com as compras, e ainda ficava com nosso filho, queria saber de tudo ele, sobre as suas preferencias, as

escolas,enfim tudo, Anthony (N/A à partir desse capítulo vou chamar o Edward filho de Anthony para ficar mais

fácil, com os diálogos e tal) estava tão feliz ele não parava de falar um só segundo, falava tudo o que vinha na sua

cabeça.

Ficamos um bom tempo os três na sala conversando sobre tudo que fizemos no passado, cada lugar por que

passamos, cada pessoa que conhecemos, tudo até pretendentes a companheiros, que eu definitivamente não gostei

de saber dessa Tânia.

Pensamos em meios de ocultar a verdade sobre Anthony, e a melhor solução que encontramos foi a de continuar

como estávamos. Era tão bom ter o meu Edward de volta, do jeito que estávamos era como se ele nunca tivesse

longe de nós. E o melhor disso tudo é que eu sabia que era de verdade, que quando eu me virasse de lado ou

piscasse demoradamente, quando eu olhasse de novo ele estaria ali do meu lado sorrindo para mim. Era mais que

perfeito.

A uma certa altura paramos de falar e ficamos nos olhando, Anthony parecia começar a ficar entediado, e

impaciente com a nossa falta de assunto.

- Mamãe, acho que eu vou caçar.- dizendo isso ele se transformou. Quando ia saindo olhou para trás como se

estivesse com dúvida de que deveria ir.

- Pode ir, quando você voltar ainda vou estar aqui, prometo. E tome cuidado.- disse Edward.

Logo que Anthony saiu o silêncio prevaleceu na sala. Não sabia o que dizer a ele, por onde nós começaríamos, ou

melhor, como ia continuar. Me levantei e fui até a janela, não queria que Edward visse a minha preocupação,

queria aproveitar ao máximo esse tempo. Estava tão concentrada pensando em algo que nem percebi que ele havia

se aproximando de mim.

- Você está se perguntado se mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda pode dar certo. - disse ele se aproximando cada

vez mais de mim.

- Eu sei que não deveria ter dúvidas, acho que a essa altura chega a ser ridículo isso. Mas tudo mudou, não se

trata mais só de nós dois. Tenho medo de que aconteça algo, se você sumir de novo não sei se vou suportar, e..

- Será que você ainda não percebeu? - ele perguntou, e me abraçou por trás.

- O que?- disse colocando as minhas mãos sobre as dele.

- Mesmo depois de anos em que ambos pensando que estivéssemos mortos, o destino não nos desamparou,

apesar de todo o sofrimento, recebemos pessoas que nos ajudaram, até que finalmente nos encontramos - ele

me deu o sorriso torto que eu sempre amei - Nós não fomos feitos para ficar separados. Tudo que tiver que

acontecer conosco, vamos passar juntos, lado a lado. E além do mais eu não vou permitir que qualquer coisa nos

separe . E mesmo se acontecer, eu vou te procurar até o fim do mundo. Eu prometo.

Quando ele terminou de dizer, fiquei olhando o nosso reflexo no vidro. Era perfeito, e ele tinha razão. Nós não

fomos feitos para permanecermos separados. Desta vez iria ser perfeito. Me virei para encará-lo, e dizer o que eu

queria dizer desde que o vi parado de frente para mim no consultório de Carlisle.

- Eu te amo. Eu te amei. Eu sempre vou te amar, aconteça o que acontecer. - logo que disse essas palavras

Edward segurou o meu rosto em suas mãos, e me puxou para um beijo. Foi como se nossas almas se tocassem,

em uma dança de amor. Poderíamos ter ficado nisso por muito tempo, mais senti a necessidade de olhar em seus

olhos e saber se ele sentia o mesmo.

Nos afastamos um pouco, ele ainda mantinha nossas testas coladas, mas nossos olhos estavam se encarando. Me

perdi em seu olhar. Ficamos assim por muito tempo. Não precisávamos de palavras, isso era o suficiente por hora.

Pela janela já se via o crepúsculo se formar no céu. E Anthony no horizonte afobado para chegar em casa.

Quando ele entrou pela porta parecia que iria arrancá-la.

- O que aconteceu meu filho? - perguntei preocupada.

- É que alguém me seguiu, corri o máximo que pudi mas não sei de o despistei. - disse apreensivo.

- Calma filho, eu estou aqui. - Disse Edward se pondo a nossa frente e indo para fora da casa.- Anthony você viu

como era quem estava te seguindo?

- Vi sim, era o mesmo vampiro de ontem. Ele disse que agora eu não escapava e ele ia descobrir toda a verdade. - Anthony não precisou dizer mais nada para entendermos a situação.

- Emmett! - dissemos juntos, e depois nos olhamos.

Não demorou nem um minuto e ele sai do meio das árvores, com uma espécie de roupa de exército toda

camuflada, com uns galhos na cabeça e sujo de lama.

- AH, EU SABIA, EU SABIA. - disse chegando mais perto, com cara de convencido.

- Sabia de quê Emmett. - mais uma vez dissemos juntos.

- AHH, tá vendo vocês até falam juntos. Seus projetos mau feitos de Edward e Bella. Onde vocês esconderam os

originais? - disse tentado por a cabeça para dentro da casa.

- Emmett, nós não somos clones, nem nada. Sou eu a Bella. - disse da maneira mais convincente que pude e me

controlando para não pular no pescoço dele, já era a segunda vez que ele assustava o Anthony.

- Ahã se você é a Bella, e ele o Edward, então quem é o outro que eu segui, ein?

- É o Edward.

- Como Edward? Mais ele é o Edward, tá vendo o topete dele. - disse colocando as mãos.- esse é original. E

aquele? - disse apontando para o Anthony que a essa altura não entendia mais nada.

- Emmett, é uma longa história. - disse Edward

- TÁ, eu tô com tempo livre. - disse isso tentado entrar em casa, mas Edward foi mais rápido e o barrou.

- Acho que a Bella não vai gostar de ter a sua casa e seu sofá cheios de lama.- disse sugestivo olhando para

Emmett, que bufou.

- Nossa casa.- corrigi olhando para Edward, que sorriu.

- Tá, tá, tá, nós podemos conversar aqui fora mesmo, não tem problema.

- Acho que não. - disse Edward

- Por quê?- disse Emmett fazendo bico.

- Porque nós já estávamos indo lá para casa para conversar com todos. - completou.

Me virei para fechar a porta, Anthony veio logo atrás de mim. Nós iriamos no volvo do Edward, e depois talvez

nós voltássemos os três para nossa casa.

Edward foi até o volvo para abrir as portas, ele como um cavalheiro, abriu a porta para mim, destravou a porta de

Anthony e foi para o lado do motorista entrar. Emmett ficou parado do lado da outra porta esperando algo.

- Nossa Ed você nem abre a porta para mim. Tá vendo só Bella daqui a alguns anos ele vai parar de fazer

gentilezas para você. - disse fazendo bico.

- Claro que eu não abro a porta para você!

- Por quê - peguntou.

- Bom porque você não vai no carro conosco.

- E por quê não?

- Bom Emmett, acho que o Edward não ia gostar de ter os bancos do seu carro sujos de lama.- respondi por

Edward, que confirmou com a cabeça e completou.

- Nosso carro, amor. - e deu a partida, deixando um Emmett com cara de taxo para trás.


	15. Chapter 15

Desculpem a demora, e obrigada por todos os comentários

esse é o penultimo cap.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Carlisle pov

Logo que cheguei em casa, todos estavam muito preocupados com o Edward. Nem me acomodei direito e já

vieram todos em cima de mim com perguntas.

- Carlisle, eu vi o Edward falando com você sobre ir embora. - disse Alice.

- Sim, ele foi falar comigo no hospital logo depois que deixou vocês aqui em casa. - disse.

- Mas, meu bem, Edward vai embora mesmo? - perguntou Esme triste, e todos me olharam esperando a

resposta.

- Bom creio que devido as novas circunstâncias, provavelmente não. - respondi não querendo entrar no assunto,

pois seria melhor que Edward contasse a todos o ocorrido.

- Que circunstâncias? - perguntou novamente Esme.

- Prefiro não entrar nesse assunto agora. É melhor esperar o Edward chegar, para ele poder lhes contar tudo. -

disse por fim. Todos assentiram e voltaram aos seus afazeres.

Edward pov

Emmett ainda ficou alguns minutos parado antes de começar a correr, ele resmungava muito, mais o ignorei.

Anthony achava graça de tudo e ainda ria no banco de trás. Bella também sorria divertida diante da situação, era

bom ter a minha Bella de volta e o nosso filho que eu já amava tanto quanto ela.

Resolvemos que nó dois iriamos contar a verdade, cada um da sua vivencia, para não termos que acabar por

contar

duas vezes. O caminho até casa foi curto, nem estacionei direito o carro, e todos menos o Emmett estavam ou do

lado de fora ou na janela espiando. Nem saímos do carro direito, e já podia ouvir os milhares de pensamentos da

minha família se perguntando da minha decisão, do por que a Bella estar comigo, quem era o outro vampiro, e

muitas outras. Alice apareceu do nosso lado saltitante, feliz com a presença de Bella.

- Bella, que bom que veio. - disse Alice sorrindo para Bella, e depois deu um aceno para Anthony que retribuiu.

- Obrigada Alice. - disse Bella.

- Eu sou a Esme. Você deve ser a Bella. - disse Esme sorrindo e a cumprimentando com um abraço maternal.

- É um prazer conhece-lá.- disse Bella retribuindo o abraço.

- E você é o irmão dela. - disse Esme se virando para Anthony, que estava um pouco atrás de nós.

Antes que ele pudesse responder Bella disse.

- Bom, não exatamente. - todos se viraram para ela, com caras de duvida.

- Calma, nós já vamos explicar tudo.- disse para tentar diminuir as perguntas via pensamento de todos.

Entramos em casa e todos estavam super curiosos, menos Carlisle. Anthony ainda estava meio encabulado, e se

escondia atrás de Bella. Quado íamos começar Emmett entrou na sala ainda todo sujo de lama, ele ainda parecia

meio irritado. Esme não ficou nem um pouco feliz com o grande tapete dela branco dela estar todo sujo, ela fez

Emmett ir se limpar e dar um jeito no tapete antes de começarmos a contar. Após longos minutos Emmett

finalmente terminou tudo.

- Então agora podemos começar. - todos assentiram

- Bom como vocês sabem, antes de ser transformado em vampiro, eu morava em Chicago onde me casei com

Isabella Marie Swan, o casamento foi arranjado pelas nossas famílias, mas mesmo assim nós nos amávamos

Quando o surto de gripe espanhola surgiu, Bella perdeu seus pais, e os meus já estavam doentes. Fiquei com

medo que ela contraísse a doença, por isso pedi para que ela fosse morar com a sua tia na Suécia até o surto ser

combatido, Bella não queria, mais acabou indo. - parei por um instante, eles estavam começando a entender.

- Antes de vocês começarem a perguntar deixem eles terminarem de contar tudo. - disse Carlisle vendo que eles

iriam fazer perguntas. E prossegui

- Dias após a partida de Bella cheguei a receber algumas cartas e respondi uma. Me dediquei a cuidar de meus

pais, mais devido ao contato direto deles acabei ficando doente. Fiquei por muito tempo internado no hospital,

estava cada dia pior até pensei que fosse morrer. E um dia estava me sentindo tão mal que sabia que era o meu

fim, mas algo aconteceu, e ai fui transformado.

Logo no começo não consegui me lembrar de nada da minha vida humana, era muito coisa junta, a sede, o meu

dom, a falta de memória, era muito confuso, e irritante. Não gostei da minha nova realidade, então acabei

perdendo o controle. Sai da companhia de Carlisle, e acabei indo até uma casa familiar, lá encontrei uma foto de

Bella, me chamou muita atenção, mas não sabia porque, fiquei alguns dias na casa e depois fui embora. Passei

quase dois anos matando pessoas que eu julgava que mereciam morrer. Em uma de minhas caçadas comecei a me

lembrar do meu passado, de Bella. Queria poder encontra-la, transforma-la e viver toda a eternidade juntos. Foi ai

que resolvi ir até Carlisle em busca de ajuda, queria poder estar controlado quando encontrasse Bella.

Carlisle ainda trabalhava em Chicago, contei tudo o que havia acontecido, e pedi a sua ajuda, foi meio difícil me

controlar.

Em mais ou menos em dois anos saímos em busca de Bella. Fomos para a Suécia. Pedimos informações, mais as

pessoas não sabiam muito a respeito. A única coisa que diziam era a respeito da casa estar abandonada, devido a

um incêndio que teve a um tempo.

Carlisle me apoiou e nós continuamos a procurá-la. E assim fizemos por dois anos. Até que em 1926 já não tinha

mais esperanças, estávamos de passagem em Ohio, Carlisle tinha muitos contatos, e foi questão de tempo até

chegar uma informação de que uma moça de aproximadamente 25 anos havia sido encontrada morta. Fomos

reconhecer o corpo. Realmente ela era muito parecida com a minha Bella. Fiquei muito confuso a princípio

acreditando de que não se tratava dela. Mas já desesperançoso aceitei. Pensei até em procurar os Volturi, mas

Carlisle me impediu. Ele disse que iria me apoiar, que me daria tempo se eu precisa-se, mas que não fizesse isso,

pois já me tinha como filho.- trazer cada recordação era muito difícil, mas até que foi bom desabafar. - Essa é a

minha história, depois disso vocês já sabem, nossa família foi aumentando. Sempre foi muito difícil falar sobre

isso. Eram lembranças que eu não queria compartilhar. Eu sei que fui muito irritante, recluso, em todos esse anos,

sempre evitava ficar muito com vocês e compartilhar os momentos. Me desculpem por tudo. - disse por fim.

Esme estava ao meu lado "chorando", e me abraçou.

- Tudo bem filho, ninguém sabia dos seus motivos, e não te julgamos por isso. - disse ainda me abraçando.

- Obrigado. - respondi, ela me soltou e voltou a se sentar do meu lado no sofá. Me virei para Bella para ela poder

continuar.

- Edward e eu nos casamos em 15 de fevereiro de 1917. Não ficamos juntos nem por um ano. Pois o surto de

gripe se espalhou muito rápido. Então Edward me pediu para ir morar por um tempo com a minha tia Adélia.

Quando cheguei a Suécia em maio de 1918, fui muito bem recebida pela minha tia. Após a minha chegada

descobri que estava grávida, já havia mandado algumas cartas para Edward, mas só havia recebido uma, depois

escrevi outras contando da gravidez, mais nunca recebi respostas.

O tempo foi passando, e em 20 de janeiro de 1919 nosso filho nasceu, Edward Anthony Masen II. Já não

aguentava mais não ter notícias de Edward, por isso resolvi ir até Chicago, para descobrir o que havia acontecido.

Logo que cheguei fui atrás de informações, que me conduziram até o hospital, chegando lá fui em busca de

informações, foi ai que uma enfermeira me contou que um homem com as características de Edward havia

morrido no ano anterior naquele hospital. Fiquei muito abatida, então resolvi me muda definitivamente para

Suécia.

No mesmo ano fui transformada em vampira por um invasor, ele invadiu a casa de campo, ele ia me matar, mas

tia Adélia interveio e me salvou, ela não teve tanta sorte e morreu. Dr Germano que também era vampiro me

ajudou e me ensinou tudo que precisava saber. Ele ficou por mais um tempo e depois se mudou de cidade.

Em 1923 nós morávamos em Gatlinburg no Tennessee, já havia me acostumado em ser vampira, morávamos

perto de uma floresta, Anthony tinha 4 anos. Em março do mesmo ano aconteceu o que eu mais temia. Anthony

havia saído em direção a floresta fiquei muito preocupada e fui procurá-lo, após um bom tempo senti um cheiro

de sangue, fui ver da onde era, e quando cheguei vi o meu filho estirado na chão da floresta, ele sangrava muito,

mais ainda estava vivo. Fiquei com medo de perde-lo, então tomada pelo impulso acabei transformando ele. -

Bella parou por um instante, todos estavam meio que chocados, mais antes que Bella pudesse continuar Alice a

interrompeu.

- Mas onde ele está agora Bella.- Bella não respondeu nada, ela só olhou para o Anthony ao seu lado que

aparentava 17 anos.

Ouve um grande silêncio na sala, até Alice voltar a falar.

- Mas como Bella, ele parece ter uns 16, 17.- ela disse.

- Calma Alice, deixe a Bella terminar de contar tudo.- disse, e me virei para Bella, ela tomou folego e continuou.

- Bom, eu sabia o que tinha acabado de fazer, e conhecia todas as nossas leis. No princípio foi difícil controlar o

Anthony, mais com era muito apegado a mim, foi até que ficando fácil. Expliquei toda a nossa situação e ele

compreendeu. Estava apavorada, não podia deixar que ninguém nos descobri-se. Então eu usava o meu escudo

para nos esconder, e nós nos mudávamos constantemente. Só saiamos para caçar juntos, fazíamos exatamente

tudo juntos. Até que um dia nós descobrimos o seu dom.

Anthony tem o dom de conseguir aparentar ser mais velho. Ele consegue fazer isso com ele, e com outras pessoas

que ele queira. O dom dele veio como um presente dos céus. Depois da descoberta, nós começamos a ficar

até vários anos na mesma cidade sem ninguém desconfiar, é claro que ainda usando o escudo, para nos prevenir.

Ai os anos foram se passando e viemos parar aqui em Forks. - disse Bella por fim. - Eu sei que é uma situação de

risco e não quero expor todos com a situação que eu criei, estamos tentando encontrar o melhor meio de não

arriscar vocês.

Todos nos encaravam, estavam ainda tentando entender a história, e não paravam de olhar para o Anthony, que

virou para Bella, que assentiu. Então assim como no consultório Anthony voltou a ser a criança de 4 anos. Todos

ficaram perplexos. Anthony ficou parado olhando para cara de cada um deles. Até que Emmett se levantou e se

agachou na frente dele. Esticou o dedo e deu uns cutucõezinhos na bochecha de Anthony, que não ficou nem um

pouco feliz.

- Faz de novo. - Emmett pediu com os olhos brilhando.

- Não. - respondeu.

- Ah por favor faz de novo, faz, faz, faz.

- Eu não quero. - disse cruzando os bracinhos.

- Tá. - Emmett parou e pensou por um tempinho. - Então me ensina, ah vai não seja egoísta

- Emmett, para de atormentar o menino, mais que coisa chata. - disse Rosalie brava.

- Ah ursinha, mas ele não quer me ensinar. - disse Emmett triste, e Rosalie bateu a mão na testa.

- Vai me ensina só um pouquinho.

Anthony já se mostrava irritado. Emmett ainda estava pedindo e balançava Anthony pelos ombros. De repente

Emmett foi ficando cada vez mais novo, e não se dava conta, até que virou um bebê de colo que só conseguia

balbuciar alguma coisa. Todos o encararam boquiabertos

- Anthony.- Bella disse repreendendo-o

- Não Bella, pode deixar, pelo menos assim ele para de falar besteiras. E olha só que bebezinho fofo, ele ficou.-

disse Rosalie o pegando no colo.

- É para transformar ele de novo? - meu filho perguntou se virando para nós.

- NÃO. - todos disseram juntos.

- Pode deixar ele assim até amanhã, acho que ele não vai nem perceber.- completou Rosalie.

- Tá bom, nós já vamos, mamãe? - perguntou. Bella olhou para mim, mais antes que eu conseguisse responder

Alice interveio.

- Ah não nada disso Edward, você ficou a tarde toda com a Bella, agora é a nossa vez de aproveitar da sua

companhia e a do meu sobrinho.

- Do nosso você quis dizer, não é Alice. - disse Rosalie sorrindo para Anthony que retribuiu

Anthony puxou o braço de Bella e perguntou.

- Mamãe, se o papai tem papais, então eles são os meus avós. - disse esperançoso para Bella.

- Anthony..

- É claro que sim, meu bem. - disse Esme antes que Bella dissesse alguma coisa. Ela se levantou e o abraçou.- Vai ser ótimo ser avó de um menino tão especial como você. E tenho certeza que você também vai adorar os seus

tios.- disse olhando para meus irmãos que assentiram. Depois ela se virou para Bella.- Bella, minha querida não

precisa se preocupar com a nossa segurança em relação as leis e tudo mais, você é da família.- olhou para Bella e

Anthony.- Vocês são da família. Vocês vieram para completar a nossa família. Não se preocupe, vamos dar um

jeito.- e todos concordaram.

Passamos a noite conversando. No fim foi resolvido que ficariamos do mesmo jeito. Edward iria vir morar conosco, para podermos recomeçar o nosso relacionamento, e aproveitar a vida com o nosso filho.


	16. Chapter 16

Muito, muito obrigada por todos as reviews

espero que gostem do último capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Ao Amor Antigo

O amor antigo vive de si mesmo,

não de cultivo alheio ou de presença.

Nada exige nem pede. Nada espera,

mas do destino vão nega a sentença.

O amor antigo tem raízes fundas,

feitas de sofrimento e de beleza.

Por aquelas mergulha no infinito,

e por estas suplanta a natureza.

Se em toda parte o tempo desmorona

aquilo que foi grande e deslumbrante,

a antigo amor, porém, nunca fenece

e a cada dia surge mais amante.

Mais ardente, mas pobre de esperança.

Mais triste? Não. Ele venceu a dor,

e resplandece no seu canto obscuro,

tanto mais velho quanto mais amor.

Carlos Drummond de Andrade

* * *

E o tempo foi passando.

Já era fim de tarde de um dia frio em Chicago, dia 15 de fevereiro de 2017, faziam exatamente 100 anos desde o nosso casamento, aonde tudo começou. E nós escolhemos esse dia para o nosso novo casamento, onde eu passaria de Isabella Marie Swan Masen para Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

Era o mesmo lugar, a antiga casa dos meus pais, nós conseguimos compra-la, a arquitetura ainda era bem parecida com a original, iria ser praticamente igual a cem anos atrás. Até o vestido que eu iria usar seguia a linha do que usei antes, é claro que esse era bem mais moderno. (./noiva/files/2009/ - é o ultimo vestido)

Seria algo bem privado, só para a família, contrariando a vontade da Alice é claro, pois se deixássemos nas mãos dela seria uma baita festa com não sei quantos convidados. Era uma vontade nossa de somente compartilhar essa nova fase com a nossa nova família, seria um momento muito especial.

Apesar de já ter passado por isso uma vez, sentia todo o nervosismo novamente, só que bem maior. Muitos anos nos separaram, e agora nós estaríamos completos por toda a eternidade, seriamos uma família completa.

Todos os preparativos estavam prontos, pois como vampiros só teríamos que nos preocupar com a decoração. Anthony não parava quieto em nenhum lugar, hora ele vinha ficar perto de mim, hora perto de Edward. As mulheres estavam me ajudando, com o vestido, penteado e maquiagem. Não via a hora de começar o casamento.

Em vez de padre, nós só chamamos um juiz de paz, era para ser uma coisa mais simbólica, pedimos para ele dizer no final, para toda a eternidade, pois era assim que nós permaneceríamos agora.

As horas foram se passando e já estava quase na hora do casamento, o juiz de paz já havia chegado, e dava para perceber que ele se sentia um pouco intimidado por nós, mas eu não me importei. Hoje o dia seria perfeito.

Rosalie já tocava a música da minha entrada no piano, as poucas pessoas que estavam ali estavam muito felizes, por nós principalmente por tudo que havíamos passado, por todos esses anos. Das escadas eu podia ouvir os soluços de Esme, se ela fosse humana, com certeza estaria se debulhando em lágrimas de emoção e felicidade pelos filhos, sim, pois ela já me considerava uma filha, e a Anthony um neto querido.

Eu estava sendo acompanhada pelo meu filho, com os seus eternos quatro anos. Ele estava aparentemente mais ansioso do que eu, parecia que ele queria correr para chegar mais rápido, mais eu o contive. O caminho até o altar improvisado foi longo, a cada passo um filme com tudo o que havia ocorrido nestes últimos anos passava pela minha cabeça, me deixando emocionada. Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos, por quem eu mais queria no momento. Ele, o meu amor eterno Edward. Estava perfeito me esperando, seus olhos pareciam ouro derretido, e era como se dissessem eu te amo, melhor impossível. Fiquei presa nos olhos dele até chegar ao altar e segurar nas suas mãos. Depois, muito relutante fui obrigada a tirar os meus olhos dos dele, para "prestar atenção" no juiz de paz a nossa frente.

Várias palavras foram ditas durante o casamento, mais as únicas que eu realmente escutei foi por toda a eternidade e eu os declaro marido e mulher, depois disso nos beijamos com todo amor que tínhamos, não de um jeito vulgar, mais de um jeito que demonstrou tudo o que estávamos sentindo naquele momento.

A comemoração pós casamento não durou muito, pois assim que pudemos nós fomos para a nossa lua de mel, iria ser a primeira vez que eu ia ficar longe de Anthony, ele parecia reagir bem a isso, e se mostrou feliz em ter que ficar com a sua nova família que agora iria para o Canadá.

Para mim não importava o lugar da lua de mel, mas só o fato de estar com Edward. Nós viajamos por toda a Europa,

vimos grandes pontos turísticos, e aproveitamos para nos amarmos muito, aproveitar cada tempo perdido e transformar em

lembranças felizes e eternas. Viajamos por quase um mês, mas depois a saudade falou mais alto e resolvemos voltar.

A recepção que recebemos foi a melhor de todas. Toda a família nos esperava, na frente da casa, foram muitos abraços,

muitos beijos, felicitações. Nunca me senti tão feliz de estar com uma família como essa, a minha.

Nó iriamos morar no Canadá, só que somente nós três, pelo menos por enquanto, seria o melhor.

O mesmo tempo que trouxe a dor, a agonia, a descrença, me ensinou que com paciência e fé foi possível o meu maior e impossível desejo se tornar realidade. Os anos de espera valeram por tudo o que eu recebi de volta, melhor e maior do que as minhas expectativas

Já estávamos na segunda feira do primeiro dia de aula de Anthony, o clima estava perfeito para nós frio e sem sol, mais a brisa que soprava era delicada balançado os meus cabelos levemente ondulados de um lado para o outro . Estava do lado de fora do carro, perto do portão de entrada da escola que ainda permanecia fechado, Anthony já sabia que eu estava aqui. Em anos, com certeza esse era um dia muito especial para ele, podia sentir a felicidade sendo emanada por ondas.

Não demorou muito e o sinal tocou e várias crianças foram correndo em direção a seus pais, nesse instante me lembrei de como me dava um aperto no coração, quando eu vinha buscar Anthony sozinha, ele se mostrava feliz, pé claro, mais eu sabia que não era a mesma coisa. Fui tirada das minhas lembranças, por braços fortes que se apoiaram pelos meus ombros, me puxando para um abraço protetor.

- No que estava pensando? - Edward perguntou.

- Em como Anthony vai ficar feliz por estarmos os dois aqui hoje, juntos, como todas as outras famílias.

- Eu também estou feliz, só não acho que nós somos como as outras famílias. Não com a esposa mais bela e amada do mundo, e o melhor filho que qualquer um possa ter, e os melhores pais, irmãos, tios, avós e amigos.

- E com o melhor marido e pai de todo o universo.

- Eu te amo. - ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

- E eu te amo mais do que você possa imaginar. - disse sorrindo.

Ele ia retrucar, mas fomos interrompidos pelo ser que nós mais amávamos em todo o mundo, e isso não tinha discussão.

Anthony estava radiante, ele se sentia igual as outras famílias, só que muitas vezes mais feliz. Ele estava na nossa frente, o meu eterno menininho de quatro anos, me abaixei e o peguei no colo, Edward estava do meu lado segurando sua mochila. Anthony nos puxou para um abraço e sussurrou para que somente nós pudéssemos ouvir.

- Muito obrigado mamãe e papai.

Fim?

* * *

Fim??

Bom por enquanto.

Aguardem, que em breve virá a contunuação

O Amor e o Tempo segunda temporada


	17. AVISO

**Aviso**

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a primeira temporada de O amor e o Tempo. E passei aqui só para avisar que já comecei a postar a segunda temporada, eu tinha esquecido de avisar antes, sorry.

Segue o link abaixo ( **tirem os espaços**)

www . fanfiction . net / s / 6506745 / 1 / O_Amor_e_o_Tempo_Segunda_Temporada

Obrigada e beijos.


End file.
